The Redhead of the Sea
by Vigilante24
Summary: Artemis Hazelstone Swann, daughter of a merchant and adopted by the governor of Port Royal; Weatherby Swann. Her life had been simply the best as she travelled the seas with her father and enjoyed the best thing in the world, freedom. However, a terrible 'accident' takes everything from her and imprisons her into a boring life in Port Royal. When (more in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] - Hello lovely readers, your favourite author is here with another story. This time, we go deep into the world of Pirates. Do not forget to R &R, I accept and appreciate all kind of comments. From the good ones to the bad ones, to those comments who give me ideas and tell me what they wish to see further down the rabbit hole.**

 **Sometimes, I might use some navy terms and words, especially when I describe a ship but there will always be a translation at the bottom.**

 **I own nothing but my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis Hazelstone Swann, daughter of a merchant and adopted by the governor of Port Royal; Weatherby Swann.

Her life had been simply the best as she travelled the seas with her father and enjoyed the best thing in the world, freedom. However, a terrible 'accident' takes everything from her and imprisons her into a boring life in Port Royal.

When her best friend and adopted sister Elizabeth is taken by pirates, she and her best friend, Will Turner, will make a deal with the notorious pirate; Jack Sparrow.

This trip is going to awaken her sleeping sailor side and the drunken captain is going to remind her, what living your life to the fullest really meant.

* * *

 _Port Royal, Governor's house_

In one of the big main bedrooms, a restless redhead was moving left and right at the big bed. Dark blue curtains were blocking the morning sun and kept the room in dark and very low lighting. There were a few knocks on the door before a maid entered the room. The woman reacted barely to the visitor but mentally had acknowledged her from the first knock.

The older woman pulled the curtains and the sudden bright light caused the redhead to hiss and leave out a groan before turning her back on the deadly rays and cover herself with the bed sheets.

"My lady, please wake up. It is a special day today and the Governor has already brought you a gift", the maid said.

The woman left out a sigh and pushed the covers off before raising her body into a sitting position. Bright red hair was flying almost everywhere and long bangs were covering almost her whole face.

"What gift?", she asked as she pushed a few strands aside and blinked twice as the maid showed her a nice, light blue fancy dress. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He is about to come any moment and said he will check Miss Swan and said to meet him at her room"

The redhead left out another sigh before standing up and headed towards the changing curtain at the side of her room. The maid quickly helped her get rid of her simple white nightgown and then helped her with the dress.

The woman was deep into her thoughts until a sudden pain in her chest and the breath that was cut short caused her to let out a yelp of surprise. With wide eyes, she looked at the maid behind her.

"What… is that thing?", she asked as she tried her best to breathe.

"It is a corset, my lady. Fanciest thing in London; all women of high status wear it"

"Well then, when those high-status women start falling like flies, we will see how many people will fancy it", she replied as the woman finished tying the strings.

The maid didn't reply to her comment, used to them by now and simply pushed her to sit on a stool as she started making her hair. She would always compliment her about the unique colour and try to push her to take better care of them.

After some time and a lot of patience, she was handed a small mirror. The fierce main was braided and pulled into a bun with a layer of hair falling gracefully on her back, stopping a little after her shoulder in natural curls. Only a bang was let lose framing her face and covering right eye.

"Thank you Mary", she replied as she stood up, grabbed the white eye patch from her nightstand next to her bed and quickly put it above her left eye before tying it in the back of her head and finish by covering the white string with her hair and the patch with the bang.

"Of course, Lady Artemis", Mary said and bowed before exiting the room.

Artemis left out another sigh, adjusted the matching small hat on her head, grabbed her blue fan and quickly placed something inside the dress, between her female upper parts before exiting the room.

She tried her best to ignore the pain from the corset and headed towards the door next to hers, which was wide open.

"Well, women in London must have learnt how not to breathe!", a voice said from the room and Artemis chuckled slightly before entering.

The room, similar to hers only with white curtains was occupied by three people. A young woman with beautiful blond hair that was curly at the edged and gently brown eyes, her maid who was behind the changing panel and the governor of Port Royal, who was dressed in a fancy outfit accompanied by the white wig

"Or they have already died from asphyxiation", the redhead said as she entered the room and the two girls laughed.

"Artemis, you look beautiful", the Governor, commented.

"Thank you governor", she replied, a small blush on her cheeks and bowed head slightly even though she hated that dress.

"Now, now ladies… Come along, we don't want to be late"

"We will be down in a second father", the blond said and the Governor rolled his eyes before making his way towards the stairs, leaving the two girls alone.

As the man exited the room, the 17-year-old woman walked away from the changing panel, dressed in a similar dress on colours of gold and crème with her brown-haired in a high ponytail, covered mostly by the hat.

"Ready Ms Elizabeth Norrington?", Artemis joked only to earn a punch in the forearm by the younger girl.

The maid smiled slightly before exiting the room, leaving the two women alone.

"You know it's not funny", Elizabeth replied before grabbing her matching fan and exit her room, head held high.

Artemis couldn't help but leave out a sigh but with a smile as she quickly joined her before they started to climb down the stairs.

Her blue eye quickly connected with brown ones as a young, attractive man with brown her and gentle brown eyes were standing at the entrance; the governor standing next to him.

"Will!", Elizabeth exclaimed and raised her speed.

"Elizabeth, you look stunning", the older man said.

"I had a dream about you… About the day we met", the young girl said as she finally stopped in front of the young man.

"I really doubt about it, Ms Swann"

"How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"One more Ms Swann", Will said.

"Now, now Elizabeth… Be thankful that this man has manners. However, our carriage is here and it is time for us to depart", the Governor said before exiting the house/mansion and Elizabeth hot on his trails.

"Nicely down hotshot!", Artemis joked as she friendly slapped the back of his head.

"That hurt you know".

"Artemis!", the Governor's voice was heard and the red-haired rolled her eyes before start walking towards the carriage.

* * *

She joined Elizabeth and sat next to her while the older man took the seat across from them. The door closed and not even a second later the carriage started to move.

"How many time must tell you to call me Elizabeth?", Artemis whispered/mocked into her sister's ear.

"What? But is the truth"

"Yet you expected Will, _of all people_ , to start acting all friendly _especially_ with your father around?"

"Well… Stop scolding me!", she complained and they both started to giggle.

"What are you two giggling and talking about?", the old man asked.

"Oh you know father, women things", Elizabeth replied and caused the old man to roll his eyes.

"Not my fault that you are such a fish but you have to admit that I am right"

"Yeah, perhaps… Anyway, what are you going to do about that mysterious suitor? You still haven't told me his name"

"And I am not going to because he doesn't matter to me"

"He might be the only one though"

"Yeah but my guts are telling me that this man is rotten eggs and nothing more"

"I can understand you but don't think that we are going to have much of a choice. We can't stay unmarried forever"

"I know and unless something extraordinary happens; you and I will end up spending our lives as _Ladies of the house_ ", Artemis said with disgust before turning her attention outside of the window.

If there was one thing she hated, was her freedom to be taken away from her. Only a little bit of it had been left but not for long. The moment she would agree to the proposal and marry, she would end up trapped into her worst nightmare.

Leaving out a sigh, she noticed a sea eagle passing by and her mind went back to her trips and adventures. Before the accident, before the world, she knew to crumble to pieces.

Unknown to her though, her adventures were far from over. All that was required was some faith and of course, rum!

* * *

The ceremony had started and the man of honour, James Norrington, was official; Commodore. However, the celebration had just begun and our two heroines couldn't be in any worst place. Under the hot sun and with the asphyxiating corsets; they were trying their best to breath while fanning themselves like crazy.

"I don't think I will be able to stay conscious for long", Artemis complained as bids of sweat were visible on her forehead.

"Me neither", Elizabeth replied, at the same situation with her sister.

"I have an idea!", the redhead suddenly said as she started to look around and when she found the area clear; she put her hand into her bra and pulled out a small dagger!

"Is that a dagger?!", her sister exclaimed surprised.

"A breast dagger", Artemis corrected her before start doing her best to cut some of the strings of her torture device. After a few more tired, a few strings were cut and the redhead left out a sigh of relief.

She took a deep breath and a smile formed on her face as she was finally able to breathe properly. She turned her attention to her sister and motioned for her to turn around so she could free her.

However, before the two of them could move; they heard footsteps. Panicked, Artemis quickly put the dagger between her breasts and started fanning herself while putting the act of _"nothing is happening here"._

"Elizabeth, may I have a word with you?", a deep voice said the two girls came face to face with none other than James Norrington.

"Of course", the brunette quickly replied and accepted his hand while ignoring the shocked woman who had a look of disbelief on her face.

 _"We will continue this later and sorry"_ she mouthed while her dear friend scoffed and shook her head.

A few minutes passed and Elizabeth hadn't returned yet. A very bad feeling started to appear on Artemis' stomach and therefore; she quickly hurried to find her sister. Her eyes widen when she saw something white falling into the water and James' next words confirmed it…

"Elizabeth!", the young commodore shouted as he started to climb down the stairs.

Without losing any second, Artemis picked up her dress and made her way towards the harbour, ignoring the suspicious strong wind that had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Sparrow…

When he set foot on Port Royal, he would have never imagined that he would dive into the cold waters of the sea to save a young lady. He had just dragged her out of the water and with the help of two stupid soldiers; he placed her on the wooden platform.

"She is not breathing", Mullroy stated the fact.

"It's the corset!", Someone shouted and the three men were surprised to see a red-haired woman running towards them. "Take off the corset!"

Jack didn't need to be said twice before trying his best to untie the knots but his actions were in vain.

"Unbelievable", the woman muttered as she quickly knelt next to the pirate; surprising him.

She grabbed the breast knife and started her best to cut the strings that were killing her adopted sister.

Jack would have helped but he was too shocked by the young lass beside him. Her bright red hair seems to be the orange of flames under the once again visible sun while her eye… it was the most beautiful blue Jack had ever seen.

One look at it and his mind immediately would drift to the sea, his eternal love. For a moment, he wondered how someone could have eyes like that but his attention quickly went to the white eye patch and the tip of a scar that was barely visible beneath it.

Who would harm such a face and why? His mind was desperate to solve this mystery but he was snapped back to reality by someone's coughs.

He looked down only to see the blond lass coughing water while the red-haired woman was patting her back; her small dagger hidden once again.

"I would have never thought of that", Murtogg said drawing their attention.

"You obviously hadn't been to Tortuga mate", Jack replied while secretly admitting that the knife idea was a good one. His eyes went to the golden medallion the woman wore. "Where did you get that?", he asked.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by two soldiers while more marched towards them. Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington quickly made their way towards the two girls.

"Elizabeth!/Artemis!", the two of them said as they helped the two ladies stand on their feet and pull them away from the pirate.

* * *

Governor quickly took off his jacket and covered his only daughter while Artemis locked her eye with the brown ones of the pirate who had saved her friend. A small hatred filled her heart at the memories of her past.

 _Pirate,_ she thought in her mind. She would recognize one from miles away thanks to her experience.

Pirates were those who had robbed her of everything she ever had and now she had one of them standing in front of her. Weren't the facts that were witnesses and that he had saved Elizabeth, Artemis would have attacked and stabbed the man in front of her.

"Shoot him", the Governor suddenly said as he eyed the pirate.

"Father!", Elizabeth scolded him and then turned to the younger man. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Artemis bit her bottom lip, not liking the idea of the man living but then again; he did save her adopted sister.

"She has a point. Elizabeth wouldn't be here if it weren't for that man", she said.

James looked between the two women and gave a nod of his head as the soldiers lowered their swords. He did the same with his and sheathed it back to its case.

Jack gave a silent thank you to the two women and didn't fail to notice that one was looking at him with fascination but the other with hatred. Artemis stood next to Elizabeth and blocked his view of her as her single eye narrowed slightly.

"I believe thanks are in order", the Commodore said and extended his hand to the pirate. The man slowly shook it but he was pulled forward by the man in the wig. Pulling his sleeve up slightly, James exposed the 'P' that was branded on his wrist. "Had a brush with the East Indian Trading company, did we? Pirate"

"Hang him", the Governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons", Norrington ordered and pulled the sleeve of the man even higher to expose a tattoo of a sparrow. "Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir,"

 _Jack Sparrow?,_ Artemis frowned her eyebrows as she tried to recall if she had heard that name before. For some reason, it sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint from where exactly.

"Well, I do not see your ship… _Captain_ "

"I am on the market as it were"

"He said he had come to commandeer one", Murtogg said.

"Told you he was telling the truth… These are his sir", Mullroy said right after and grabbed the things that belonged to the said Pirate.

An old brown and worn out hat, a gun, a compass and a sword

James grabbed the gun first and inspected it.

"No additional shot, no powder", he stated and gave it back to the solider and grabbed the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north"

Artemis tilted her head slightly as she noticed the circles inside the compass moving first clockwise and then reverse for no apparent reason. Something was odd about that compass, she could feel it.

James pulled the sword slightly out of its sheath and smirked as he inspected the cheap metal before sheathing it again. "And I half expected it to be made of wood", he joked. "You are without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever heard of"

"But you have heard of me", Jack said and the redhead blinked.

 _Does this guy think this is a game? Can't he see how serious this situation is?_

James didn't seem to like Jack at all as he quickly grabbed his forearm and started it to pull him away but Elizabeth wasn't about to let it happen.

"Commodore, I really must protest", she said as she quickly followed behind them.

"Careful lieutenant", Norrington said and handed the pirate to the soldier who started to put the iron shackles around him.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life", she continued as she stood in front of the Pirate and eyed the young man.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness"

"Though it seems enough to condemn him", Jack added.

"Indeed", Artemis said before James could and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, pulling her back as the two exchanged places. "And saving your life or not this man has been asking for it with his actions. Liking it or not he is too be hanged"

"Artemis, you wouldn't let an innocent man get hanged"

"He is not innocent", she hissed back at her.

Elizabeth knew Artemis since they were children and she knew the hatred she had for Pirates but she still believed that this man should be left to walk free. Pirate or not, he had saved her life.

"Finally", Jack said out of the blue and wrapped the chains that connected his suckles around Artemis neck, pulling her against him

"Artemis!"

"Don't shoot!", Commodore shouted right after Elizabeth as the men had raised their guns at the duo.

"I do not know why you hate me so much but sooner or later you would warm up to me", Jack said/whispered to Artemis' ear as she started to struggle but he pulled with a little more force than he wanted. He didn't want to hurt the redhead; it wasn't him to hurt others like that. He would give it to her though, she was not afraid at all. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please… and my hat"

"No don't. Just shoot both of us already", Artemis shouted back and the men looked hesitant to obey the adopted daughter of the Governor.

"Artemis!", the said man and guardian said in disbelief of what he was listening. "Don't you dare shoot unless given command"

"Don't fight me, Lassie. Play nice and both of us will walk out of here alive", he whispered to her ear as she struggled to move her head away from him. "Commodore", he said out loud as he noticed that the man was hesitant.

James turned and grabbed what Jack asked slowly.

"Artemis, wasn't it?", Jack whispered in her ear once again.

"It's Miss Hazelstone to you", she hissed back as she glared at him from the corner of her visible eye.

"Miss Hazelstone, if you would be so kind. Come, come, dear, we don't have all day"

James handed her the belongings and Jack quickly spun her so she was facing him. His hands were once again around her neck, now the chain pressuring the back of it and made sure she wouldn't try to do anything.

"Now if you would be very kind", he said as he managed to take a proper look at her.

The bang that covered her hair had been moved to the side slightly, exposing more the white eye patch on her right eye. Then, there was the visible eye with a shade of blue that rivalled the sea itself.

Artemis kept glaring at him as she first placed the hat on his head, making sure to use more force than necessary. Then, it was the best and she had to literally embrace him in order to wrap it around his waist.

Jack had leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder during that small time, taking in the scent of her red hair and giving a wicked smile to the two men. Then, he went back to his original position as Artemis started to buckle the belt.

"Easy on the goods darling", he said and a smirk found its way on her lips as she pulled much harder, causing the man to slightly flinch.

"What goods?", she said and raised her head to look at him, their faces inches apart.

"Feisty aren't we? Well love, stick and stones. I saved your friends life so now you save mine. We are square" with those words, he turned her once again and held the chains against her neck but also the gun close to her head as he took a few steps back.

"Gentlemen, my ladies", he started, first looking at Elizabeth and then at Artemis. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught… Captain, Jack… Sparrow", with the last words leaving his lips, he released the redhead and pushed her forward as he started to ran the other way.

The Governor caught her before she could fall forward. They all turned to look back at the soldiers attacked. However, Jack was one step ahead as he grabbed and rope and kicked a mechanism that caused the rope to be pulled up along with him.

At the same time, a canon was falling down at it was tied by the other end of the rope that the Pirate used to help himself escape. The canon fell on the docks and broke the wood with its weight, creating a hole.

The soldiers didn't manage to stop and some of them fall into the hall and into the water. The rest looked up as Jack was hanging from the rope and was spinning reverse clockwise while the wooden structure supported him.

"Now, will you shoot him?", the Governor asked as Artemis turned her body to look better at the weird Pirate.

"Open fire!", James shouted and the men started to shoot but missing, each one of them.

The redhead rolled her eyes and if she wasn't held by the arm by Elizabeth and her father, she would have grabbed one of the guns from those aimless soldiers and shoot the man down on her own.

Finally, Jack landed on another wooden beam and let go of the rope.

"On his heels!", the Commodore shouted and along with his soldiers he rushed to catch up with Jack who had used a rope to slip down and then ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"You two. Quickly home", the Governor said and snapped the two women from their trance.

Artemis then wished she wasn't trapped in that dress so she could go after the man as well. Her adrenalin was still high and she felt the need to actually do something which would be much more than those soldiers could ever do.

As they walked to a carriage, she smiled to herself as she remembered the words from Harry; her sword fighting instructor from her past.

* * *

 _Artemis was on a ship; she was around the age of 6 and was holding a wooden sword. A taller broad man with black hair and eyes stood across from her holding a bigger wooden sword. He attacked, slowly, and the redhead quickly tried to defend against his hits._

 _She managed to block them but the difference in height and power quickly made her stumble back. Shaking her head, she stood up in a matter of seconds and wiped her brown pants before looking at the man._

 _"You improve on the blocking part. However, if you want to stand against brutal force, you need to have a better stance"_

 _Artemis took the stance she had learnt and the man attacked again. She managed to hold her ground better this time but he quickly ended up hitting her wooden sword away._

 _"Good"_

 _"Not good. I lost"_

 _"Well, you held much longer than a Royal Navy Soldier", the man said as he pulled the sword back._

 _"Are they truly that bad?", she asked._

 _"The worse. They are terrible when it comes to real fighting. You should see their aim with a gun"_

 _Harry laughed and knelt on one knee, placing his hand on her head._

 _"If they are that bad why are they are in the Royal Navy?"_

 _"Well, I do ask myself that question all the time. Maybe one day you will be able to figure it out", he said and gave a smile._

* * *

Artemis still hadn't found the answer yet but she presumed that this was the reason why everywhere they would be a bunch of soldiers. Perhaps they try to make up for the uselessness with their numbers.

That was her thought and she wished Harry was there to tell her the theory. He would have laughed and mess with her hair like he always used to.

Leaving out a sigh, Artemis pushed the sad memory away and looked at her side as her maid, Mary, was putting hot coals under her mattress to keep her warm.

"Thank you", she said as she kept herself covered from the neck and below.

"My pleasure Lady Artemis. You need it, after such day"

"Yeah", she said and her mind went back to the Pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis will give it, to him he was attractive in his own way and when he looked into his eyes; they were filled with so much sadness and pain but also kindness. Artemis wasn't sure if it was even possible for a pirate and she found herself slightly curious about him.

She took a deep breathe to cleared her mind once her maid had left the room.

 _Finally,_ she thought and pushed the covers off and exposed her hidden outfit; a white blouse with black tight pants. She pulled her black boots from beneath her bed and wore them before pulling her sword from the same hiding place.

 _Father,_ she thought as she gently brushed her fingers against the black sheath of the sword.

Strapping the sword with a brown leather belt, she tied her hair on a high ponytail with a black ribbon and as usual, left a few to cover her right eye. She tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly, heading popping out first.

Seeing that the area was clear, she walked out and gently closed the door before silently walk and enter into Elizabeth's room. She was dressed in her white nightgown and was looking from the window.

"Artemis… you are going again?", she asked once she spotted the red head's outfit.

"Yeah. I want to check up on him and I am sure he will want to take out his anger.

This he was none other than their friend Will. He worked as a black smith or better say assistant of a blacksmith. The man who ran the shop was Mr Brown and everyone thought that he was one of the best.

In reality, though, he was a man who drunk himself to sleep and all the great swords were Will's creation. The same young man also practised sword fighting in his free time. Artemis has been his teacher all those years.

However, she would give it to him. He kept practising, nonstop and even invented moves and tricks of his own but Artemis had done the same. On free nights, she would smuggle herself out of the house and go for a small spar with him.

However, today she heard the news of how Mr Brown had caught Jack and how the will was found with a sword in hand. It didn't take a genius to understand that Will had fought the Pirate but was never congratulated about it.

A spar would help him take out his anger, which he had in such occasions but also might help her learn something more about the mysterious man.

"You okay?", she asked her adopted sister. She was younger by 3 years and Artemis always felt the need to protect her and keep her safe.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I had crazier adventures in my life", she admitted and gave a smile. "I promise I will be back soon"

"Be careful out there"

"Oh Liz, it is there that needs to be careful of me", she joked and use the nickname she had for the dirty blond went they were younger.

"Very well then. Don't kill anyone"

"No promises"

The two girls laughed and Artemis opened the window. She gracefully jumped on a tree branch close by and held there for dear life before managing to wrap her legs around it as well.

Once secure, she started to slither down the tree before jumping and landing safely on the ground. She gave a salute to Elizabeth and headed towards the city and the blacksmith shop.

* * *

As she walked, she couldn't help but shiver and stop. She had a bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach and the suspicious strong wind and dark clouds didn't help.

 _Strong wind…?...black clouds?_

Her eyes widen and the hair at the back of her neck stood on end as something was telling her that bad thing were coming. She ran towards the city but was forced to a halt by two pirates that were about to stab a soldier.

"Hey ugly and uglier!", she shouted and draw their attention. One was short and bald and the other was taller with a goofy expression on his face.

"He called you uglier", the tall said and laughed.

"No, I am sure he meant you. You are uglier than I am"

"No am not"

"Yes you are"

As the two kept arguing, she motioned for the wounded shoulder to run and he did without a second thought.

"Hey, the man is getting away", the taller said.

"Forget him. He is not what we are looking for", the shorter said and looked at Artemis. "However, we can play with this one"

"Sorry, I do not like games", she said as she pulled her sword out.

"Oh look at that Raggeti. She is armed", the short and bald one said.

"So are we Pintel"

With that, the two men raised their own swords and charged. Pintel attacked from the right and Raggeti from the left.

Artemis jumped high into the air and front flipped as the two of them pulled their swords away in order to not stab each other and ended up colliding with each other. She quickly swiped the legs from beneath them and watched them land on the floor on their back.

A groan escaped their lips as she raised her sword only for another to block it. Looking up, she came face to face with a tall and muscular black guy.

"Bo'sun, right on time", Pintel said as he and his friend managed to stand up.

Artemis pulled her sword back and took a big step as she eyed the shirtless pirate in front of her.

"You two go for the medallion. I will take care of her", the man said in a deep voice.

 _Medallion?,_ Artemis repeated in her mind and her eye widened in realization. _Elizabeth!_

She saw the two pirates running towards the direction of the house and she was about to run after them when Bo'sun blocked her way.

"You will go nowhere"

"We will see about that", she said as she attempted to slice his neck but he blocked the hit and then pushed her back with ease.

Getting into a better position with legs apart and knees bended, she braced herself and blocked the hit the Pirate had aimed for her head. In a matter of seconds, the two of them were locked into a sword fight.

Both sides equally matched, Morgana found herself being pushed back only to push her opponent back once she found the opening.

 _This is getting me nowhere. I need to protect Elizabeth!_

The scream in her mind gave her a new strength as the wind seemed to get stronger. Narrowing her single eye that glowed with determination and an internal fire, she pushed the man's sword up and quickly stabbed his chest.

The blade came from the other side and she smirked before pulling the blade back. She expected the man to collapse but he stood there, looking at her. Confused, her eyebrows frowned and on cue, the dark clouds that covered the moon were pushed away by the wind.

As the moon lighten the area around them, her breath was caught on her throat as the man in front of her was now nothing more than a standing and moving skeleton.

 _Moving!_ , she snapped out of her shock and managed to block his hit in time by keeping her own sword in a horizontal position.

"What are you?', she exclaimed as he man kept putting pressure.

She received no reply and with a graceful move, she managed to push the sword at the side and missed her head by inches. As the man was bended forward by the move, she raised her knee and connected it with his skull, most specifically where his nose was supposed to be.

That seemed to shock him and she grabbed the chance to run away and quickly towards the main house.

"Elizabeth!", she shouted as she barged through the already open door and noticed the unconscious butler. "Elizabeth!", she shouted as she climbed up the stairs, two at a time and barged into her room that was empty.

"They took her. Those two pirates they took her!", a voice said and Artemis turned fast only to see a shaken Mary.

"No…No!", Artemis shouted as she quickly exited the house and started to ran back to the city as fast as she could.

Her lungs burnt and her legs aced but she didn't stop. She kept running but it was too late, the sun had already started to rise and the town was a mess. People were lying around; soldiers stabbed to death and the ship nowhere to be found.

She came to a halt, taking fast breaths as she looked around. Her anger rose and covered the sadness that she had let Pirates once again to ruin her life. The knuckles on her hand turned white as she kept holding the sword with all her might.

A groan caused her to turn around and search for the source of it, only to find Will on the floor in an alley. He was holding his head with one hand and was slowly coming to his senses.

"Will!", she shouted his name and rushed to his side.

"Artemis…what happened…the pirates…"

"They are gone. And they took Elizabeth with them"

* * *

James was looking at the map along with his two generals. Around him, wounded shoulders were carried to the doctors for healing or dead bodies were placed on a cart to be burnt. Smoke came from the destroyed ships and boats on the sea, not too far behind them.

The Governor was pacing a little behind him. His hands behind his back and his face filled with worry. Both of them wanted to save Elizabeth from the hands of those filthy pirates but first they had to recall and reform their power.

"They have taken. They have taken Elizabeth", Will state as he marched and stopped at the one side of the table, Artemis by his side.

"Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy, remove this man and Artemis", he said without even giving them more than a simple glance.

He wasn't surprised to see Artemis dirty and dressed like a man with a sword around her waist. She was fierce as far as he knew her and a fighter; far from a lady of a wealthy society.

The two soldiers tried to grab them but will slipped away and Morgana elbowed Mullroy on the stomach.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save her", the two of them said at the same time.

"And where do you propose we start?", The Governor asked but not before giving a disappointed look at Artemis' involvement and clothing. "If any of you have any information considering my daughter, please, share it"

Will looked down and Artemis bit her bottom lip. The old man was right; they had no information about where those pirates could have taken her. Seeing that they had no response, he went back to his pacing.

"That Jack Sparrow... He talked about the Black Pearl", Mullroy said out of the blue and broke the silence.

"Mentioned it, it is more what he did", Murtogg corrected.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he would lead us to it", Will suggested and Artemis left out a sigh.

It was certain they wouldn't accept that idea. It was smart, she would admit that, but the people around them would prefer to shoot themselves than ever make a deal with a Pirate.

"No… *sigh* the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo… they are not his allies"

Artemis looked at Norrington as he spoke.

 _They left him in his cell? Well, that black man did say they came for Elizabeth's medallion but why not free him? Then again… pirates do hold grudges with each other. Maybe Sparrow shared a past with them_ , Artemis thought and was snapped back from her thoughts when Will slammed his hatchet on the wooden table and on the map on it as well.

"That's not good enough!", he shouted.

"Mr. Turner", James said as he pulled off the hatchet and started to walk around the table towards the duo. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rush decisions", he said and stopped in grabbed will by the back of the neck before pushing him to the side and whispering something to him.

 _Well, I am a sailor and can beat the ass of your Military without breaking a sweat. Will can too,_ Artemis replied sarcastically in her mind.

Now she knew it was not the right moment to get into a fight. She needed to play her cards right in order for her newly formed plan to succeed.

"Come on Will", she said as she grabbed his forearm and dragged him away.

"What?"

"You should listen to Artemis. She is apparently smarter than you", James said and the redhead glared as the man turned to walk back to the table with the map.

"Come", she pulled him with force.

"Where are we going? … Wait. I know that face. You have a plan"

"You bet right I do"

"What is it?"

"We will make a deal with a pirate"


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Artemis made their way to the prison but a guard stops them. The redhead recognized it as the man who she saved the life last night and he seemed to recognize her as well.

His right hand was bandaged but he seemed to have no trouble moving it.

"I am afraid you cannot enter", he said.

Will was about to say something or knock the man unconscious but she placed her hand on his shoulder and took a step forward.

"We know but we only wish to visit"

"Visits are not allowed"

"For others, maybe but you can see that we have no intention of doing anything even if we could. We just want to see the pirate before he is hanged"

"You are the woman who saved my life last night"

Erik looked confused between those two but stayed quiet.

"Indeed. Allow me to say I am glad you are okay"

The solider was hesitant for a moment but he left out a sigh and stepped to the side.

"A few minutes only"

"Thank you", Artemis gives him a smile as she pulls Will inside.

"What just happened?", he asked as they climbed up the stairs.

"Last night, I was on my way to find you when this soldier was about to be killed by two Pirates. I stepped in and earned him time so he could get to safety"

"I see", Will said as the two reached the prison floor; a small path that had empty cells left and right. The only one occupied was the one Jack was in it. There was a hole on the wall that led to a cell which had prisoners in it but they escaped from the newly created wall.

"Sparrow", she said as they came to a halt in front of his cage and saw him lying on the straw floor in the middle of his cell.

"Aye", he said as he raised his head to see us.

"Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?", Will asked.

"I heard of it", Jack said as he placed his head once again against the floor.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?", Will gave him a confused look and he looked at Artemis who shrugged her shoulders.

She had heard a small part of the story but never really paid it attention. To her, it was just a myth, a story to scare children and adults.

"Captain Barbosa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded island of Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is", Jack started.

"The ships real enough"

"And so is the crew. The cursed skeleton undead crew", Artemis added after will, hands in front of her chest as she remembered how she had stabbed that Pirate.

"Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you are a pirate"

"And you want to turn Pirate yourself; is that it? What about you lassie. Got tired of those fancy dresses? Allow me to say that I prefer you in one of them"

"I better be thrown to the sharks and let them eat me alive than even think to be one of them", she said, venom dripping from her every word as she locked her eye with his.

"Never", Will said as he slightly banged on the cell bars before calming himself down. "They took Ms Swann"

"The woman you saved the other day, Elizabeth", Artemis said in response to his confused look.

"Oh, so it is that you have found a girl… Oh, I see", Jack said as he was now in a sitting position with his hands holding his upper body on the air. "Well, if you are intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart…you will have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in for me"

"We can take you out of here", the only female in the trio said and grabbed the cells. "We take you out of here. You help us find and rescue Elizabeth and we let you live, free to continue your flighty little pirate life until you get caught again"

"And how do you intend to do that Lassie? The keys ran off", he said, meaning the dog that held the keys for the cell.

"I helped build these cells. These cells are half barrel hinges", Will said as he inspected the cell door. He turned and grabbed a wooden bunch. Artemis quickly helping him to flip it and put the legs of the bench in the gaps between the iron bars at the bottom of the door. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free"

"What's your name?', Jack asked out of the blue as he looked at Will.

"Will Turner"

"That will be sort for William, I imagine", the pirate said as he leaned now even closer to the cage bars, his full attention on the young man, confusing Artemis beyond the point. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named your father aye?"

"Yes"

"Aha…Well, Mr Turner, Ms Hazelstone, I have changed my mind", Sparrow said as he stood up. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death; I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord? *offers his hand*"

"Agreed", Will said and shook his hand.

"Lassie?", the pirate then turned to her.

"Agreed", she said and shook his hand only for him to bring it up and kiss her knuckles. The redhead smirked and pulled her hand back but had a strong grip on his, causing him to be pulled forward and slam his forehead on the iron bars.

"Why so violent?", he asked as he took a step back and rubbed his forehead but not before releasing her hand.

"Help me here Artemis", Will said and the two of them kicked the bench and then pulled down the other side, successfully pulling the door out of hinges. "Hurry, the guard will have certainly heard of that", he said as he dropped the door to the side.

"Not without my belongings", Jack said and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"I will handle the guard", she said and rushed to the stairs.

* * *

Jack and Will were about to exit the prison when they came to a halt. Artemis was dragging the unconscious guard to the side.

"You took your time", she said as she placed him against the rock wall and covered his face with his hat so it looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Come on", Will said and snapped a shocked Sparrow out of his stare as the three of them started to run towards the docks.

* * *

The unusual trio came to a halt below a bridge and waited as a few guards ran around, looking for Jack.

"We are going to steal a ship?", Will asked and he noticed where Jack was looking at. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term", Jack said and pointed to a ship at the nearby dock that was quickly loaded with whatever it would be needed for the trip.

"One question about your business boy, same for you lassie or there is no use going", the Pirate said and turned to look at them. "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I would die for her", Will replied without a moment of hesitation and Jack looked at the redhead.

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"Good. No worries then", Jack said after a moment of silence and turned his back at them.

* * *

Artemis was underwater, along with Jack and Will. A boat above their heads somehow kept the air while they were walking at the bottom of the sea; destination the ship Jack had pointed before.

Jack was at the front, she was behind him and Will at the very end. She was thankful she was in pants and boots as she couldn't imagine herself in such a situation with a dress. One of the many reasons she hated their existence.

"This is either madness or brilliance", Will said from the back.

"The line between those two is very thin", Artemis added.

"She is a right boy. It is remarkable how those two traits coincide"

Suddenly, Will stepped into a crab trap and the female started to laugh as he struggled to take it off but he couldn't so he kept walking.

"It's not funny"

"It is. How the heck did you get your leg in there?"

"It is not like I can see where I am going"

"You are unbelievable"

The redhead flashed a smile but dropped it quickly once he noticed that Jack was looking at her.

* * *

Jack had heard her laughter and couldn't help but to look at her. When she smiled and looked at him, he felt his heart skip a beat.

However, she quickly dropped it and reminded him once again how much she hated him. He still wanted to know why and he was planning to eventually before the plan even come close to its end.

The finally reached the boat and climbed from the side. Artemis helped him take the trap off his leg before climbing after Jack. He offered a hand to her but she ignored it and easily climbed on board of the ship.

Once all three of them were in, they noticed they were at the helm and slowly tiptoed closer to the steps where they had a better view of the crew that were too busy to notice them.

Will and Artemis had their swords drawn and let Jack go forward with his pistol, the redhead following along with the brunette.

"Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship!", Jack said in a loud voice as he climbed down the steps, Will just jumped over the railing while Artemis walked and stood a little behind Jack at his right side and Will at his left.

"Aye, avast!", Will said as he raised his sword and pointed at the men above Jack's shoulder.

Artemis hanged her head down in shame and held the need to punch Will.

"Will, don't you ever say that", she hissed at him as the men laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men… and a _woman_ ", the captain of the ship and member of the royal navy said as he looked at Artemis with a mocking expression.

Heck, she could easily sail this ship better than any of his men or him especially. However, she stayed quiet in order to not give away her identity. Her wet hair that stuck on her face and her men clothes she wore that were wet and dirty concealed who she was temporary.

"You will never make it out of the bay"

"Son…I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?", the pirate said and raised his pistol, holding it against the man's forehead.

* * *

James was looking at the list of things that were supposed to be loaded to the ship.

"Commodore", a soldier said and caused him to look up at the man only to see him pointing at something. Turning his head, he saw it was a boat with the crew of the Dauntless?

He quickly grabbed his spyglass and let it fall on the boat as the captain of the ship was moving his hands like crazy and shouting.

"Sir! They have taken the Dauntless! They have taken the ship *points at the ship* Sparrow and Turner, they have taken the ship!"

He focused his spyglass on the ship and indeed, he saw the said duo working on the ropes.

"Rush, Turner, too rush", James said as he lowered his spyglass. "He is without a doubt the worst Pirate I have ever seen"

With those words, he and the rest of his team rushed to Interceptor ready to go after the Dauntless.

* * *

Will ran up the stairs to the help where Jack was waiting, his pistol resting on his shoulder.

"Here they come", he said as they both turned to look the other navy ship already heading their way.

"Time for the plan", Artemis said from the bottom of the stairs.

Jack stayed quietly and only grinned before giving a nod at the duo.

* * *

Hooks were thrown at the bulwarks' railing with ropes tied to them. In seconds, Navy Soldiers used them along with other hooks to swing on top of the Dauntless. A wooden board was also used to connect the two ships once they were side by side.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges", James ordered as he walked the board and his feet touched the Dauntless' deck.

As the soldiers and he were busy scouting the ship, they didn't notice the three figures that used the same ropes to land on the Interceptor which was now fully empty. A sword quickly started to cut the ropes that connected to the hooks and held the two ships together.

At the same time, the wooden plank was pushed to the water and in seconds, the Interceptor was on the move.

The sound of the wooden planks falling to the water drew James attention as he turned, only to see his Ship sailing away.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor! Now!", he ordered as all the men rushed towards the bow of the ship. One even tried to use a rope to swing on the desk but he was too late and instead of landing on the wooden deck, he landed in the sea.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have a hard time all by ourselves", Jack shouted and took off his hat but James' attention was on the redhead figure holding to one of the many ropes that held the sails in place.

"Artemis?", he exclaimed and the woman gave a bow as she took off an imaginary hat off but she quickly ducked for cover as the soldiers opened fire. "Do not shoot! Artemis is on board", he said and as much as he wanted to allow them, he couldn't since the woman was the Governor's adopted daughter.

Angry he started to walk towards the back of the ship as his right hand and the first mate followed him close by.

* * *

"You are safe. They stopped firing, I think because of you", Will said as the redhead stood up and cleaned herself.

"Good, for a moment I thought they would"

"I doubt the Commodore would let them"

"Oh trust me, James and I do not like each other. I am sure he would love to grab the chance and see me out of his life"

"James? The commodore's name is James?", Jack said out loud, his hands on the helm.

"Yeah. Not so fancy huh?", she joked and a small smile appeared on her face.

Her body was filled with the adrenalin and her heart beat faster as after 4 years she was once again on a ship.

* * *

 **Bulwarks = the sides of a ship above the deck**

 **Bow = front part of the ship**

 **Helm = A ship's or a boat's wheel**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been less than an hour since the trio left Port Royal and was sailing in the Open see on the Interceptor. Artemis was leaning on the railings of the ship, watching at the endless blue that surrounded them.

Will was sharpening his sword while sitting on a barrel while Jack was steadying the ropes that held the sails. Will was already telling the story of his past after Jack's request.

"…After she died, I came out here, looking for my father"

"Is that so?", Jack said as he finished and made his way back to his favourite place, behind the helm.

"My father, Will Turner", the brunette said/exclaimed as he stood up and turned his body so his eyes could stay on the Pirate before following him. "And in jail, it was after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that is what I wanted, I didn't press the matter *Jack kneels down to fix another rope* I am not a simpleton Jack, you knew my Father"

Jack left out a sigh and once securing the rope, he stood up and made his way to Will, stopping in front of the young blacksmith.

"I knew him…Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill"

"Bootstrap?", Will repeated and turned to once again follow the Pirate.

Artemis eyes and attention were on them as well, her single eye following them and hearing their talk but her body stayed turned and facing the sea.

"Good Man, Good pirate", Jack continued as he took his place behind the helm. "I swear you look just like him"

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law"

"He was a bloody Pirate, a scallywag"

"My father… was not a pirate", Will hissed and pulled his sword, pointing at the back of Jack.

"Put it away son", Sparrow said after a roll of his eyes and keeping his back turned on him. "It's not worth you getting beat again"

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight…. I would have killed you"

 _Oh Will, how naïve can you be?,_ Artemis thought as she had turned fully to look at them, her back against the wooden railing. _He is a bloody pirate. Pirates do not follow rules or laws. How did you expect him to do so? *sigh* What will I do with you?_

She was snapped from her mental scolding on her friend when Jack spins the Wheel and caused the mast to turn and hit Will on the stomach. The young man dropped his sword and held tightly on the wooden mast as he hanged above the sea.

Jack smirked and picked up Will's sword and pointed at the young man.

"Now, as long as you are hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are there-"

Jack was interrupted by a cold blade placed against his throat. Looking at the side, he looked at Artemis who was now by his side, her sword against his skin

"Bring him back on board Sparrow or you die right here, right now", she said in a calm voice, too calm for Jack's liking.

However, he would give it to her. She had managed to climb and reach them in record time and all of this without making a single sound. She obviously had training and Jack really wanted to know by who and why.

"Now, now Lassie. I am trying to reason with your friend here *Artemis pushes the blade more against his neck* If you kill me, how will you save dear Elizabeth?"

A faint growl escaped her lips as she kept her single visible eye on him, challenging him to do anything suspicious.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted", Jack stated once again and turned his attention at Will. "There are two rules: What a man can do… and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man…or can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you will have to square with that someday. And me for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring the ship to Tortuga by myself. Plus, I will be dead by the hand of Lassie here before I could blink savvy?"

Will gave a nod and Jack looked at Artemis who pulled her sword away from his neck. He made his way to the wheel and spins it to the right, causing the mast to come once again above the ship.

Will landed on his back and Jack placed the sword on his chest, only to quickly have her sword on his neck. However, he ignored the redhead and focused on Will.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate *flips the sword and holds it by the tip of the blade* or can you not?", he asked and Will looked at the offered handle of the sword that was in front of his face.

He grabbed the handle and at the same time, Jack was free again to move as Artemis sheathed her sword and helped Will on his feet.

"Tortuga?", Will asked and Jack smiled as he looked at him and then at the redhead.

"Tortuga"

* * *

The sun had started to set and let the sky be painted in a mix of blue, dark blue, orange, yellow and red. They were close to Tortuga, merely an hour with two away.

Artemis was at the crow's nest ever since the incident with the mast. She only came down to grab something to eat and help with the ropes. She had drawn Jack's attention on how easily she worked around without any command, showing experience when it came to the ship.

From knots to the wind currents, she seemed to be fully aware as if she had grown up on a ship.

Sparrow was behind the helm; his eyes caught the movement of Artemis sliding one of the ropes with ease before landing on the wooden railing. Like a cat, she kept her balance and walked on the wooden structure despite the slight movement of the whole ship due to the waves.

She made her way to the bow and sat there, looking at the horizon and setting sun.

"Tell me something boy", Jack said as he kept his eyes on her but he was talking to Will who was practising with his sword. "Why does she hate me?"

"Who… Artemis?', Will asked as he noticed that the Pirate was looking at her all this time. "Well, that is not my story to tell but…the last experience she had with pirates was far from pleasant. Ever since that encounter, she had that growing hate for whoever calls himself a Pirate; it is not you only"

"Does this encounter have to do with her hidden eye?"

"I cannot tell Jack. You will have to ask her but I doubt she will tell you"

Will knew about Artemis' past and the incident that took place 4 years ago but he knew that this was not his place to say anything.

* * *

By night they had reached Tortuga and once they tied the ship, they started to walk the streets. Men and Women were drinking ramen, dancing and kissing and even going beyond the kissing part everywhere.

Drunk people were sleeping on the ground and through the many pubs, you could hear music, laughter and of course, fighting.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that never breathed deep, the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?", Jack finished his small talk as they kept walking.

A drunk man passed in front of them, chasing another man with a walking stick which Jack easily grabbed from the man's hands without him realizing it.

"What do you think?", he asked will.

Will was watching around hesitant and as if he had somehow entered a different world, a very strange different world.

"It will linger", he said as they passed by a man who didn't stop drinking and showering himself with rum from a pierced barrel.

"What about you Lassie?"

Artemis was no different but her face showed more of admiration and slightly curiosity as she looked around.

She will admit, it was indeed something unique. She had heard about Tortuga many times but never had she been there, until now. It was like the stories she had heard as she grew up and a small childish part of hers wanted to join the festivity.

Sit down and drink some rum while listening to the music. Maybe even get to a fight but this childish side was deep locked and the mature, cold part was dominant. Her main focus was to find Elizabeth before it was too late.

"It could have been worse", she said as the three of them stopped.

"Let me tell you two", Jack started as he turned his head to the left to look at Will & Artemis who were side by side. "If every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted"

Jack looked forward and all three of them watched a woman with dark red curly hair, red lipsticks and a red dress walking towards them; her face telling her that she was not happy.

"Scarlet!", Jack exclaimed as he walked happily towards the woman only to earn a slap that caused his head to tilt to the right and almost do a 180-degree turn.

"Not sure I deserve that", Sparrow said to the duo and turned his head forward only to see a blond woman in a yellow dress walking towards him.

"Bet she will slap him too", Artemis whispered to Will.

"I do not bet. She will definitely slap him too"

"Giselle", Jack greeted the woman who gave a forced smile.

"Who was she? And who is she?", Giselle asked as she eyed Artemis up and down.

"What?", Jack asked and earned another slap on the same cheek before the woman storms off.

"Let me guess, you didn't deserve that either?"

"Actually… I might deserve that", Jack said, correcting Artemis sarcastic question.

After the small slapping incident that put both Will And Artemis in a good mood, the trio continued their way. Artemis was suddenly pulled away from the two men by a hand around her wrist.

"Hello beautiful", a drunk man said as he turned her to look at him.

He was missing most of his teeth and the rest were rotten. His head barely had any hair on his head and his breath stunk rum.

"Oh no", Will exclaimed and Jack looked confused at him and then at the woman who rose her free hand and punched the man on the nose.

The sound of bone cracking was heard and Sparrow shivered as the man landed on his back unconscious, blood coming from his nose.

"Disgusting, filthy, drunk pig", she cursed and cracked her fists before turning to look at the two men. "What?', she asked, noticing the shocked face and open mouth of both males.

"Why so violent?", Jack asked but she shrugged her shoulder and kept walking.

"It is because of the whole Elizabeth thing. She blames herself for letting Ms Swann being held a prisoner. She is not usually like that", Will explained as they rushed to catch up to the redhead.

"But why so violent?"

Turner shrugged his shoulder and quickly joined his childhood friend, leaving Jack behind who ran to catch up with them.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio reached a pub at the heart of Tortuga, however, instead of heading inside they headed towards the back where the pigs were held. Amongst them, a man covered in rum and dirt was sleeping.

Artemis, confused, look at Will and then at Jack who was filling two buckets with water. He passed one to Will and held the other. Understanding, she took a step back and watched as the Captain threw the water on the sleeping person.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!", the man shouted as he held on an old and rusty knife and the redhead frowned her eyebrows at the familiarity of the voice.

"Mr. Gibbs?", she asked as she walked closer to the man.

"Artemis?", the older man said as he took a good look at her. "God bless the sea, it is you"

"It been so long", the woman said as she let her one knee touch the ground and now be closer to the man from her past.

"You bet it is. Look at you, a fully grown-up woman. You look just like your dad"

At the mention of her dad, a sad smile appeared on her lips as she looked a little down, Gibbs not understanding or possibly being unaware. Suddenly, Jack interfered for reasons unknown but she was thankful for it.

"Mother's love. Jack!", the man said as said Pirate knelt next to Artemis, who said woman decided to join Will. "You should know better than to wake a man when he is sleeping. It's back luck"

"Thankfully, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to the proposition from the man who did the waking"

Both Will and Gibbs seemed confused for a moment but the latter quickly understood.

"Aye, that will do"

"He means that Jack will buy Mr Gibbs a drink in return for waking him up all while telling him about the plan"

"Ah!", Will exclaimed as Jack helped the newest member of the company to stand. Then, the pirate captain moved to the side as the brunette through the second water bucket on Gibbs.

"Blast you, I am already awake!", Gibbs shouted.

"That was for the small", Turner said and Artemis laughed slightly before the 4 of them make their way to the pub.

* * *

Inside there was chaos. Women kissed men for money in almost every table, men who didn't occupy themselves with them were either drinking and singing or fighting with someone else.

There was ma ess everywhere, broken wooden jugs and rum on the floor. Music played where half of the musicians were asleep or 'occupied'. Jack and Gibbs sat at an empty table deep in the back while Will and Artemis stood in front of it, leaning against the wall like guards.

"You two, keep a sharp eye", Jack had told them before joining Gibbs.

The two friends looked at each other but gave a shrug. As long as Jack helped them find Elizabeth, they didn't care about what much he did. She was their priority.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture you are in?", Gibbs asked as he took a big sip of his rum and looked at Jack who sat across from him.

"I am going after the Black Pearl"

Jack's words caused the older man to cough and struggle to swallow his rum but eventually managed to. Looking around for any suspicious movement, he leaned closer to Jack.

""I know where it is going to be and I am going to take it"

"Jack… it is a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl", Gibbs said, trying to knock some sense into his friend and former Captain.

"What is why I know what Barbossa is up to…all I need is a crew"

"From what I hear, tthe ale of Captain Barbossa … he is not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one"

"Well then, let's just say it is a very good thing that I am not a fool, aye?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you"

"Let's just say… it is a matter of leverage, aye?", Jack said and motioned for Will with his head.

Gibbs though looked at him puzzled and the former Captain tried desperately to point at Will with his head, without making it obvious but failing. Finally, Gibbs looked where Jack was pointing with his head.

Will who was leaning on the wall, was approached by a fat prostitute but the woman quickly met the cold blade of Artemis against her neck. She glared at the woman who slowly walked away from them.

"The kid?", Gibbs asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner…his only child, savvy?"

The older man's eyes widen and turned to look at the said man.

"Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the winds says I. I will find us a crew… there is bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you"

"One can only hope. Take what you can"

"Give nothing back" The two friends clashed their wooden jugs and took a few sips of their rum. "Now, what job do you have with Artemis?"

"Lassie? She is with the boy, both of them determined to save some bony lass from Barbossa. Question is, how do you know her?"

"That was back in my days, when I worked under the name of the king. Her father was the Captain of one of the best ships the East Indian Company ever had; the huntress"

"The huntress? As if the two sided ship?"

Jack was familiar with the said ship. Indeed it worked for their worst enemy but also worked for the pirates as well. Hence the name, two sided. The valuables this ship carried varied from spices to rare metals, gold and herbs.

They would deliver the spices and keep the rest, extra things they had obtained from natives via bargain; only to sell them to the black markets of Tortuga and other Pirate ports.

"The one and only. That girl practically grew up on that ship, travelling along with her father to all the sides of this known world. I had met her a few times when she was much younger, feisty one and with more knowledge about the ship than anyone I have ever met"

That explained a lot of things to Jack as during their trip to this rock, he had spotted Artemis working on the ropes with ease. However, that didn't explain how she was found in Port Royal and why she hated Pirates.

"When was the last time you two happened to meet?"

"I do not know Jack… maybe 6 years ago. Why?"

"There is this thing… she hates Pirates and most importantly, she hates me"

Gibbs spit his rum and tried to contain his laughter at the tone and face Jack made/

"Well, I do not know about that. When she was younger, she didn't seem to mind Pirates"

"I see"

* * *

"So, how do you know this man?", Will asked as the two of them waited for the two friends to talk.

"Gibbs? He was a sailor for the East Indian Company. My father knew him and they would chat or have a drink if they met at the pier. He is quite the superstitious man"

"I realized that"

"No, I mean to the point that he would say 'Woman on the ship is bad luck' all the time but he is a gentle soul", Artemis gave a smile as she remembered the past; Will noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I do not know about you but I have a bad feeling about all this"

"So have I but it is the only way to save Elizabeth"

"I know"

The two of them stayed quiet and watched as a prostitute approached Will and tried to rub herself on him. However, Artemis was fast and silent. She pulled her sword out and held it against the woman's neck.

"Leave", she said in a threatening tone.

The woman looked scared and paler than she was a few seconds before. She looked at the sword and slowly stepped back and let the duo alone.

* * *

The next day, our 4 heroes were walking to the pier of Tortuga. Gibbs was on the lead with Jack, followed by Will and Artemis. Suddenly, they spotted a row of men standing at the side and waited.

They were of all kind of ages, heights, weights and faces. Some seemed more experienced and worn by the sea; others seem just about to begin their journey. The redhead had her doubts about most of them but she knew better than to judge them.

Plus, it was never too late to learn.

"Feast your eyes Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast", Gibbs started as they walked and inspected each one of them. "Every man worth his salt"

The 4 of them stopped in front of a dwarf man with a bald head. The redhead blinked but decided to look at the rest of the crew. There was no need to let her worse self to judge those people.

"So, this is your able-bodied crew?", Will asked as they kept walking towards the end of the line, inspecting each man.

They once again came to a halt in front of an old man with a blue bandana on his head and a blue Macaw parrot on his left shoulder.

"You sailor!"

"Cotton sir", Gibbs corrected

"Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true to the face of danger and almost certain death?" No answer and Artemis with Will exchanged looks. "Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He is mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained his parrot to talk for him", Gibbs explained and Cotton opened his mouth, showing the remnants of his tongue. "No one has yet to figure it out how"

"Mr. Cotton's … parrot. Same question"

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails", the parrot said.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'", Gibbs explained.

"Of course it does, satisfied?", Jack asked as he half turned his body to look at Will and Artemis.

"Well, you proved they are mad", Will said.

"If they do know how to handle a ship then I do not see any problem", Artemis said as she stepped in. "Right Will?"

"Right"

"And what is the benefit for us?", a female voice with a Spanish accent was heard and everyone looked and walked towards the last member of the line.

It was a female body dressed in men's clothing and a big black leather hat with beads the face of the person. Jack took off the hat and a black thick main held back by a bandana was exposed.

A dark skinned woman seemed to glare daggers at Jack and she had not a pleased expression on her face.

"Annamaria", Jack said and earned a slap.

"Next time I want to have the chance as well", Artemis joked and gave a smirk; the other woman seemed somehow amused by the redhead.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?", Will asked sarcastically.

"No, that one I deserved", Sparrow said.

"I am sure he did for the others as well", she whispered to Will who nodded with his head.

"You stole my boat", Annamaria stated.

"Actually-"

Another slap was delivered by the same woman, Artemis watching amused alongside Will; not feeling any kind of remorse or empathy for the man in front of her.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission", Jack explained.

"That is still considered stealing Sparrow", Artemis commented.

"However, I had every intention to bring it back to you. Which is why, it is not stealing"

"But you didn't!"

"If you didn't. Then, it is considered stealing Sparrow"

"Will you stop it?! You do not help me here at all"

Artemis did a sealing her lips motion but kept the amused smirk on her face. Jack then, turned to look back at Annamaria.

"You will get another one"

"I will", the woman said as she raised her hand to point at the pirate and caused him to take a step back in fear that he would be slapped again,

"A better one"

"A better one!", Jack repeated after Will.

"That one", the brunette said and pointed at the Interceptor that was anchored not too far away from them.

"What one?", Sparrow repeated and Will pointed at the ship. Once Jack turned to look at it, he quickly turned to face him. "That one?!" Everyone turned to look at Jack and waited for his answer. "Aye! that one. What say you?"

"Aye!", everyone shouted and the redhead kept the smirk as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No need for your sarcastic and mean comments at the moment"

"Very well. I will save them for later"

She laughed and watched as the crew walked towards the boats so they could reach the ship.

"No, no, no no, no", Gibbs exclaimed as he quickly stood in front of Jack. "it is frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Yet alone two"

"Is that so Mr. Gibbs?", Artemis asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest and raised her visible eyebrow.

"It will be far too worse not to have them, however", Jack said and that seem to please the redhead who walked towards the boats.


	7. Chapter 7

On top of the Interceptor, the crew and our heroes were fighting against the strong winds and wild ruthless waves. A giant storm had caught them midway and now they fought for their survival.

The rain poured hard upon their faces and backs as they gave their best to keep the ship in one piece and help it survive the journey.

Will and Gibbs were pulling the rope of the middle sail to hold it against the strong winds but a big wave came aboard and hit them head-on. The two men were pushed back to the other side of the ship as the rope slipped from their hands.

"Oh no", Gibbs explained as the sail started to weaken and bends by the winds. Will stood up and was about to head to the rope but someone beat him to it. Artemis jumped from the nets of the main mast she was holding and grabbed on the flying rope.

Using her body and the winds, she bent the rope to her will and landed safely on the board. She gave a hard pull on the rope and bent her knees, making the sail whole once again.

She swiftly tied the rope down and secured it in a fast knot just as the two men joined her.

Will was utterly surprised, knowing about her skills but never witnessing such stands or tricks. Gibbs was mostly shocked while mentally thanking the sea for having her on board while regretting what he said about women bringing bad luck.

Well, they were caught in a very bad storm but they wouldn't do much if it weren't for the two women who seemed to work professionally on the ropes.

"How can we sail to an island that no one can find?!", Will shouted above the noise and strong winds. "With a compass that doesn't work?!"

Artemis looked at Gibbs for answers as well while helping them secure and pull more on the ropes.

"It is true, the compass doesn't point north. But we do not try to find north, are we?!"

Artemis looked at Jack who was at the side of the helm. Left hand on it and guiding the ship while with his right hand he held on the open now compass, starring at it. She frowned her eyebrows as her eyes landed on the compass.

She kept feeling that there was something weird about it, she knew it but she couldn't say how. She didn't even understand how this compass worked, without pointing north but now it wasn't the time to question it.

"That fool will have us lose the canvas, and the masts besides!", Artemis said out loud to the duo who gave a nod with their heads as Gibbs found the courage to go towards the captain who was two fixed on his compass.

"We are best to drop canvas, sir"

"She can hold a bit longer", Jack said to his first mate with a smile as his eyes travelled to the dark and cloudy horizon.

"What's in your head to put you in such a fine mood?"

"We're catching up!"

* * *

After the storm died, the Interceptor kept sailing despite the thick mist around it. Artemis sat in the crow's nest when she spotted faint figures in the mist. The wind was howling and she could swear it sounded as if people were whispering to her.

She leaned towards the edge of the round hold and let her eyes advert around her. Indeed, all around them were shipwrecks. Ships that once stood glorious and powerful were now destroyed and barely able to stay on top of the peaceful waters.

The hair at the back of her neck stood up and she found herself shivering slightly, a weird aura surrounded the place they were.

"Dead men tell no tales", Cotton's parrot said and for a moment she swore someone was behind her.

However, when she turned; there was no one. She looked at the shipwrecks again, her mind going back to the Huntress and her father. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she slid down a rope to join the rest of the crew, who was leaning at the sides and had their eyes on the destroyed ships.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage", she heard Gibbs telling Will as she landed.

 _It does indeed,_ she said, mentally agreeing and found her eyes landing on the Captain of the ship.

Jack was as usual behind the wheel, his left hand on the helm while the right was holding his mysterious compass. He moved the helm a little to the left and then he looked behind him, where Cotton was standing and observing.

A few moments later, the Captain put the compass back into his pocket just as Gibbs walked towards her with Will on his tracks.

"How is that Jack came by the compass?", her childhood friend asked and Artemis found herself following, curious about the answer.

"Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with the mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de la Muerta", Gibbs started to explain while fixing some ropes. "That was before I met him. Back then when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl"

"What?", Artemis and Will exclaimed at the same time, making Gibbs realize he had said something he shouldn't and that almost caused him to choke on the rum he had just put in his mouth.

"He failed to mention that"

"I am sure he has failed to mention a lot of things Will", the redhead said as she folded her hands in front of her chest and leaned on the railing of the bulwark while watching Jack. A small part of her was very curious to know more about this past, about all those things he kept hidden in his closer.

She wondered if she would ever accomplice that since they were already halfway there to save Elizabeth. Halfway there before this amazing adventure come to an end. Halfway there before she ends up trapped in Port Royal; to be married… to _him._

"Well, he plays things close to his best now. As a hard lesson learnt it was", the first mate continued, snapping Artemis from her train of thought.

"What happened?", she asked.

"See, three days on the venture; the first mate comes to him and says…'everything is an equal share as should be the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But this not before he has gone mad with the heat"

Artemis, who had her full attention on Gibbs and her back turned on the Captain, felt her heart sinking at the cruelty of this action.

She didn't like Jack and she didn't like Pirates, but having your trust betrayed like that. Having your freedom, your ship, your everything to be taken from you. She felt it to a personal level; she felt the pain in her heart.

The world was a cold and shitty place. It took her years to understand that. It was like that for everyone; pirate or not, sailor or soldier, commoner or royalty. No one was an exception.

"So this is the reason why…", Will said and badly tried to mimic Jack's movements, walking and talking which only earned an elbow on the ribs by Artemis.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it", Gibbs explained, overprotective and also insulted by how Will didn't take the story with as much as importance as he should. "Now, Will, Artemis", he continued again as all 3 of them sat down. "When a pirate is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or be rescued… but after three weeks of starving belly and thirst; that pistol starts to look real friendly *makes a pistol with his right hand*… But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that single shot"

Artemis eyes widen as she remembered the day Jack saved Lizzie. When James had captured him and had examined his belonging, he had mentioned how his gun held only one bullet. Now she knew why.

"But he won't use it on anyone, right?", she asked and Gibbs looked at her and nodded.

"No, he saves it for one man. His mutinous first mate"

"Barbossa"

"Aye"

"How did Jack get off that island?", Will asked as he leaned closer, making sure not to be heard while his curiosity got the best of him. He wasn't the only one though.

"Well, I will tell you. He waded out in the swallows and he waited there, three days and three nights. Until all manners of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the 4th morning…he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, rushed them together and made a raft!"

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye. Sea turtles"

Artemis had a hard time believing it but then again, they were talking about Jack after all. So far he had proven himself able to pull the most amazing and impossible stands. Who said he couldn't do such a thing?

"What did he use for a rope?", Will asked while the redhead had decided to stay quiet and listen carefully since her friend was already in her mind and had asked the questions she wanted to.

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but no words came from his mouth as the gears in his mind worked. He realized he didn't know the answer either and Artemis would have laughed at his face if she hadn't felt a presence behind her.

She gulped mentally as she turned and so did the two men, only to see Jack standing right behind her. His right hand was on his pistol while the left hand from his side and his face showed that he was not amused by the storytelling.

"Human hair… from my back", the Captain said and the redhead made out a face of disgust and slight pain at the whole idea of pulling and using your own hair. She locked eyes with Jack who seemed slightly amused by her face before his face drops to seriousness again.

She will admit, seeing him this calm and serious; actually scared her a little. He had this demeanour and feel that he would shoot whoever rubbed him the wrong way. It was so opposite to the behaviour and character she had managed to know him so far, the comic one.

"Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!", around 6 men repeated his words and all rushed to do the job they were ordered.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore", Jack explained.

"No way. If he comes with you so am I", Artemis said as she stood up and grabbed Jack's hand before he could turn his body and walk away.

"This won't happen, lassie. You will stay here"

"I will not"

"Yes you will"

"I. Will. Not", she spat as she twisted his arm in a way that caused him pain but no bones would break unless she increased the pressure. At the same time, she had drawn her sword and placed it against his neck once again.

Everyone stopped and some men drew their weapons as their Captain was threatened.

Gibbs and Will looked at each other worried while Artemis glared at the man with a fire in her eyes. She couldn't understand why she should stay back when her skills were needed and like heck, she would trust Jack alone with Will.

Sad story and common past, she still didn't trust him.

Jack looked at her, greeting his teeth. He wanted her to stay on board so she was safe and away from Barbosa's praying hands. He didn't understand why but he had this urge to not let her get involved in the dangers.

Even though he knew she was more than capable to protect herself if needed.

His main worry though was his plan. His plan was to use everyone to get back his ship but of course, with her being there; it would be impossible to work. Yet, here he was with a blade on his neck.

This woman was too violent sometimes. He left out a sigh, knowing very well that he couldn't win this battle.

"Fine, fine. You can come along with us"

She released him and withdrew her blade as everyone sheathed theirs. Jack fixed his clothes and started to walk away.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?", Gibbs asked as he ran after him.

"Keep to the code", Jack said after he stopped and thought.

"Aye, the code"

Will and Artemis looked at each other confused before following Jack to the boat. They have a saving to do.

* * *

 **Bulwarks = the sides of a ship above the deck**

 **Helm = A ship's or a boat's wheel**

 **Crow's nest = A small platform, sometimes enclosed, near the top of a mast, where a lookout could have a better view when watching for sails or for land.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, Will and Artemis were in the boat and on their way to save Elizabeth. The notorious Captain held the roars and led the boat deep into the dark cave while Will, who was sitting behind him, held the stick with the lantern to light the dark cave.

Artemis sat next to Will and looked around, feeling something dark about it.

None of them said a word, the sound of row against water was the only thing that could be heard and that faintly. As they looked around, Will noticed something and moved the lantern slightly to the right.

His eyes widen and so did Artemis' as the light exposed the skeleton of a person. By now they should have been used to it but even that managed to make their hair stand on end.

"What code is Gibbs to keep if the worst to happen?", he asked.

"Pirate's code. Any man who falls behind stays behind", Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing of the world.

Artemis kept staying quiet but had heard him loud and clear. She wasn't surprised that Pirates had such a rule. She wasn't surprised they had a code, as through the years of travels she did; she obtained quite the knowledge.

Of course, she kept it a secret and preferred to use it only if truly needed.

 _"Never use all of your cards at once. Always save the best for last"_

Those were the words a member of her parent's crew had told her. And even though he had said it on a game of cards, she took it quite literally and held to it with an iron grip.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh?"

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you are well on your way to becoming one. Same for you lassie"

"What?", the redhead said, snapping from her small journey down the memory line and glared at the back of the pirate.

"But you know I am right. You two sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you are completely obsessed with treasure", Jack pointed out the facts, adding the last part due to Will's attention being on the golden coins below them.

They sparkled under the light of the lantern and were waiting there, in countless numbers, to be taken. Amongst them were also jewels and different precious stones.

Jack smirked as he leaned closer to the young Turner, noticing how affected he was by the treasure beneath them. Then, his eyes went to Artemis who quickly jumped on soar once their boat reached it and helped pull it up along with Will.

"That is not true. I am not obsessed with treasure", Will said as they made sure that the waters wouldn't take the boat away.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate", Jack told him and Will raised an eyebrow but the noticed where his eyes were.

He was looking at Artemis, who had managed to find the opening that led to the cave and had a clear view of the whole treasure, Elizabeth and the pirates. Will understood what Jack meant and let him proceed forward only to stop for a second and look at the Pirate.

Did he just admit something like that while looking at his childhood friend?

He pushed that question aside and joined the duo, watching carefully. Their eyes went to the piles and piles of gold, jewels and each kind of treasure; then to the pirates that filled the cave and finally on the top of the biggest pile.

* * *

A chest with golden coins, Barbossa standing along with Elizabeth while shouting and giving a small speech to his crew.

"The end of our torment is near!"

"Yeah!"

"Prepare for freedom!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Elizabeth", Will whisper the blonde's name and his eyes widen.

"For ten years we have been tested and tried and each man-jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!", Barbossa kept going and Artemis noticed how terrified Elizabeth was despite the brave face she was trying to put.

Her right hand went to her sword, ready to pull it and go to a killing spree but a hand was placed above hers. She looked at her left and saw Jack looking at her with a serious look. She was trapped between the two men and she has just now noticed how closed their faces truly were.

"Not now love. Think smart", he said, his voice almost a whisper as his brown eyes locked with her blue one.

She stayed quiet for a moment, looking at him and he looks at her. However, their attention went back to the commotion at Barbosa's next words.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself", the old pirate said as he had pushed the lid of the old chest fully and exposed the old cursed identical coins that were stored inside. He grabbed a few and dropped them as his hand roamed above the treasure that had cursed him, to begin with. "Every last piece that went astray we have returned it. Save for this! *points at Elizabeth's necklace*"

"Jack!"

"Not yet!", Sparrow said as he held Will back before he tried to run there in a suicide attempt.

Artemis helped hold her friend back, deciding to trust Jack's judgment despite how much she wanted to help Elizabeth. She didn't trust Jack but she did trust him more than the Pirates in the cave.

However, she did hold her doubts and looked at Will for a few seconds as she realized he was questioning the same things she did.

"We wait for the greatest opportunity", he continued and slowly walked away, making sure that they hadn't been spotted.

"When is that? When it's of greatest profit to you?", Will asked as they followed Jack who slowly headed back to the boat.

"May I ask you something? *stops and then turns and walks to Will* Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?", he whispered to the young man's ear. "Do us a favour, I know it is difficult for you but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid. Same for you lassie. Help me here by keeping an eye to your friend"

With those words, Jack left them and went back to the same place they were as the pirates were about to use Elizabeth's blood to lift the curse. As he was walking away, Artemis noticed how will had grabbed one of the two wooden rows.

"Will!", she hissed as he noticed him walking towards the Pirate who had his back turned on them.

In seconds, young Turner had hit Jack on the back of his head and knocked him unconscious.

"William Turner, what in the seven seas do you think you are doing?", Artemis hissed in a low whisper as the man tossed the row to the side.

"I am sorry Artemis but we cannot trust him. You know that", he said and turned to look at the redhead.

"And I presume you have a plan, don't you oh great Will?"

"Yes, I do. I will save Elizabeth and you will stay here"

"Heck no!", she said and grabbed his shoulder, holding him from turning away.

"I won't allow you to go out there and sacrifice yourself. I know you too well damn it"

"Well do you have a better plan?", he asked and folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Any plan would be better than knocking unconscious the only man we could use as leverage"

"Leverage? Is this truly why you are so angry at me or have you started to care Artemis?"

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"Perhaps. Remember Artemis, he is a pirate. Like them *motions for the crew inside* and like those-"

"Do not dare to remind me Turner", she said, raising her voice a little louder as she pointed a finger at him, her shoulders tensed from anger.

"I had to make sure. Now, what is your plan?"

Artemis left out a sigh and rubbed her temples while pushing some hair out of her face.

"We have to be smart. If I know one thing about Pirates is that they fight a lot. We wait for the proper moment and once they are distracted, we take Lizzie and get the hell out of here. Leaving Jack behind will also win us some time"

Will gave a nod and held his need to save the woman he loved as the two of them slowly walked towards another opening while staying in the shadows.

* * *

Barbossa sliced the blonde's hand and let a few drops fall on the coins. However, he felt no different and none of his crew actually did.

"Did it work?"

To answer that question, the Captain grabbed his gun and shot Pintel. The man kept standing and no blood came from his wound.

"It didn't work!", Barbossa shouted and backslapped Elizabeth, sending her rolling down the pile and into the waters.

"You two. You brought the wrong person!", Bo'sun shouted and pointed at the duo.

Like Artemis had predicted, a commotion had started and the argument quickly heated up. She gave a nod to Will who climbed a shorter pile and helped Elizabeth out of the water before helping her walk back to the redhead.

"Lizzie!", she said and hugged her adopted sister as the woman hugged back.

"You are here. I cannot believe it, you are here", she said with a smile and hugged Will immediately after.

"Yeah, but we have to go now and fast. Before they realize you are gone", Turner said.

"Lead her to the boat, I will be right back"

"Where are you going Artemis?", Elizabeth asked.

"To hide their roars and earn us some time", she said as she quickly and without making any sound made their way towards where she had spotted their boats.

* * *

They finally arrived at their ship and Elizabeth was the first to be let to climb up. Once she did, she stopped close to the end as she came face to face with the crew that the trio had managed to persuade them to join their adventure.

"Do not worry. They are friends", Artemis said from right behind her, knowing very well why her adopted sister had stopped.

"No more pirates", she said as she managed to climb but took a step back, afraid.

"Welcome aboard Ms Elizabeth", Gibbs said as he took a step closer.

"Mr Gibbs?", she questioned, recognizing the face and the voice of the man who had escorted her on the ship from England.

"Hey boy, Artemis. Where is Jack?", the older man asked as said duo climbed up as well.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?", Elizabeth questioned and looked at Artemis and then at Will who stood by her sides.

"He fell behind", Will said after a moment of silence and walked further on the deck while gently pushing Elizabeth to be in front of him.

* * *

Gibbs looked at Artemis and she left out a sigh as she turned her back to look at the island, hoping Jack was okay. The first mate looked down and then the rest of the crew that seemed very sceptical to leave their captain behind.

"Keep to the code!", he said with a loud voice.

"Raise anchor! Hoist the sails! Make it quickly!", Annamaria shouted, her Spanish accent thick as the men quickly rushed to follow her orders.

Artemis kept looking at the island, now feeling guilty for leaving Jack behind. She hated to admit it but Will was right. She had started to care about the Captain and now just hoped that he was okay and safe.

 _The world is not black and white. It is a shitty grey. It is no good and evil, we are all the same_ , she thought as she remembered her childhood where she actually adored Pirates and even met a few more honest ones when her father made trades.

However, after the incident, she had changed her opinion. She had labelled them all the same and yet again, here she was. On a ship amongst Pirates who couldn't bear to leave their Captain behind.

On a ship amongst men and a woman who treated her as equal and all worked together to control the giant wooden structure that crossed the seas.

She left out a heavy sigh and looked down, only to almost jump when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Raising her head and looking at her right, she noticed that the hand belonged to none other than Gibbs himself.

"Do not worry about Jack. He has it all under control"

"How did you-"

"I have been alive for many years Artemis and I have seen dozens of things, including love between two people"

"Love? No, that's not it. I simply feel bad to leave him behind to his fate"

"Say what you want to say but we both know it is a lie", the wise man said as they stood side by side and kept eyes on the island that was slowly being left behind.

"It doesn't matter now"

"It does. Jack will find his way, he always does"

"*scoffs but smiles* He simply can escape everything. And that comes from me, witnessing first hand escaping the men of the navy by sheer luck"

"Maybe it is luck, maybe it is madness but like you said *smiles* He can escape everything. Including this"

"Yeah…."

There was a silence between them before Artemis make her way towards the main mast where her spot was held at the top.

"Won't you go and see Ms Elizabeth?"

"No. Will is with her and is better if he explains everything to her"

With those words, she started to climb the nets and the ropes while making her way to the crow's nest while Gibbs watched quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, morning

Artemis left out a yawn as she used the spyglass to look for any signs of the Pearl or the English fleet. She barely slept the night, her heart filled with guilt as Gibbs words replayed in her mind.

 _Love *scoffs* Not in a million years. I simply feel guilty for using him. That's all,_ she told herself so many times but each time she believed her words less and less.

She left out a sigh and leaned back on the wooden mast. She tried to clear her mind, planning their safe trip back to Port Royal and the reunion of Elizabeth with her father.

As she tried to keep her mind occupied, her well trained for years sharp vision noticed something on the horizon. She raised the spyglass and her jaw dropped as she recognized those flags.

"The pearl! The Black Pearl is catching up!", she shouted, her voice echoing across the ship as she lowered the spyglass and quickly swing down the rope. "Everyone on your feet!"

The men quickly followed her orders, not questioning if they should or not. She had proved worthy with her skills and just the name of the ship was enough to make them run for their lives.

"Hands aloft to loose the gallants!"

"With this wind, she will carry every sail we got!", Gibbs shouted right after her, joining at giving orders.

"Annamaria to the helm! Cotton, help with the ropes!", she shouted and then noticed that Elizabeth had come up.

The two friends looked at each other, the younger surprised with the commanding voice and authority the redhead had. Without exchanging any more words, the older woman ran to another post to help the crew.

"What's happening?", Elizabeth managed to shout above the noise as she looked at Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl. She is gaining on us!", Annamaria shouted from the helm as she tried to turn the ship, hoping to get on the side where the winds would assist them to gain speed.

Elizabeth leaned over the bulwarks and held on a rope as she noticed the scared ship gaining on them.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean", she pointed out as she climbed the up the steps and walked towards the Spanish.

"You can tell them that once they have caught on us"

She looked around her, noticing how Artemis was fixing some ropes while shouting more orders to the men. Her face was serious but she could see the worry in her eyes. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

"We are swallow on the raft, right?", she asked as she now stood next to Annamaria.

"Aye?"

"Well then, can we not lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gibbs' eyes widen as he looked where she was pointing.

"We do not have to outrun them long, just long enough"

Annamaria was hesitant, despite the confidence the first mate had on the Swann's words.

"Do it", a voice came and everyone turned their attention to see Artemis hanging at the railing of the bulwarks with the help of the rope.

Her whole body was on the air and only one leg was on the ship. Her blue eyes were locked on the shoals and her voice low and serious. The Spanish woman gave a nod, trusting her judgment before turning the boat to that direction.

"Artemis", Elizabeth said in surprise, not understanding when and how the woman had reached them and heard them.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stem!", she shouted as she placed her other leg on the wooden railing.

The men stopped for a second before doing as they ordered.

"You would make a fine Captain, Artemis", Gibbs said.

"That if we live to see the day", she said in a dark voice as she kept her eyes on the running men. "Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

* * *

Artemis helped the men throw as many things as they could on the sea; barrels with powder, cannonballs, wooden chests and heavy planks and many more. Will passed by her and jumped on top of cannon, only to see that the Pearl had started to get their roars out.

A man was about to throw it when Will stopped him.

"We will need that"

"What is going on?", Artemis asked as she leaned on the railing and gripped the wood with force. "Damn it", she cursed as she quickly made her way to the back, towards the trio.

"It was a good plan up until now", the Spanish said as they all looked at the back and saw the Pearl catching up on them.

"Gibbs!", Will shouted as he ran next to Artemis. "We have to take a stand. We have to fight", he continued as the duo climbed the stairs. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Annamaria asked him.

"Anything, everything! Anything we have left"

Gibbs was sceptical and looked at Artemis, the rest doing the same. Her blue eye was focused on the ship behind them which gained ground by the second.

"We have nothing to lose. If it means to die, let us die fighting"

"Load the guns!" Gibbs shouted and headed towards the main desk, repeating the order and even pointing out what they could use. "Take shot! Nails and crushed glass!"

Elizabeth looked at Will before the duo walk towards the rest of the crew to help with what they could. Annamaria looked at Artemis with a look of disbelief but let her mouth stay closed as the redhead looked behind her and narrowed her single eye on the cursed ship.

Everyone started to put anything they could get, including forks, knives, glasses and even Gibb's flask. No one questioned the weird order as each one wanted nothing more but to live one more day.

Artemis eye widens as she leaned on the bulwark. She turned her body and looked at the crew. "The pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter! She will rake us without ever presenting a target!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the redhead who runs and climbed down the stairs, meeting Gibbs half way who had a face of fear and shock.

"What do we do then?"

"Lower the anchor on the right side", Elizabeth's voice was heard as she and Will joined the duo. "On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise", Will added as Gibbs and Artemis looked at them and them at each other, unsure of this strange idea.

"You are a daft lady! You both are!", Annamaria commented as she spins the helm to the right.

"Daft like Jack!", Gibbs said, and his face lights up as he turned his body towards the running crew. "Lower the starboard anchor!"

The crew looked at each other uncertain. Gibbs was about to say something when Artemis climbed and stood tall on the railing. "Do it you dogs or I will use you as cannon fire instead"

Her voice was calm but boomed across the noise of sea and whispers of the crew. Her single eye was narrowed dangerously as a cold aura was coming from her. In seconds, the crew rushed to do as they were told without a second glance at the scary redhead.

Will looked at his childhood friend who jumped down the railing.

"I knew you could be bossy, but this is a whole new level"

A small smirk appeared on her face. "You have seen nothing yet". Turns to look at Elizabeth. "Hope you are right Lizzie"

* * *

The anchor was dropped and once it found a steady piece of rock, it stayed there. There was a strong and sudden pull as the ship was forced to take a sudden turn.

"Let it go!", Elizabeth shouted and Annamaria did that, as the helm started to spin furiously.

Everyone grabbed on the ropes or any structure they could in order to gain their balance. Things started to fall, the sound of crushing objects faint in their ears as their heartbeat was much stronger. Adrenalin pumped into their veins and once the ship had taken the turn, everyone rushed to their spots and prepared to fire.

On top of the black pearl, Barbossa realized it a second too late and ordered his men to withdraw the roes and instead go to the canons. However, as they were busy doing that; our Heroes had already appeared at their side with their canons ready. The sound of canons from both sides followed right after as cannon balls, utensils and practically anything sharp or heavy was shot. Holes were created in both ships. At the same time, the crew was on the bulwarks with guns in their arms.

They exchanged fire, Artemis being among them but of course, it wasn't that effective to the dead crew. Instead, she aimed to hit the ropes of the ship; hoping to sabotage the sails and anything else she could.

"We could use a few more ideas lass!", Gibbs shouted above the noise as our 4 heroes were side by side, firing at the enemy.

"Your turn!", the blond shouted, and Artemis would have laughed or comment something if she wasn't too occupied with covering Gibbs as he reloaded his gun.

"We need us a devil's dowry"

"We will give them her!", Annamaria said out of nowhere as she appeared behind the blond and held a gun at her head. Immediately, a gun was aimed at the dark-skinned woman as a single blue eye challenged her to continue with her actions.

"It is not her they are after", Will realized and Elizabeth looked around her bare neck.

"The Medallion", she said.

The younger man immediately headed below the deck to search for the said object while the rest 4 were once again busy with shooting at the undead pirates. A double chained cannonball was shot and strike their main mast, causing it to fall like a tree.

Ironically, the mast fell right on top of their ship as well; damaging it slightly. However, this barely affected the crew of the black pear as Barbossa shouted orders. Hooks with ropes were shot and our heroes found themselves in a very difficult situation.

"Cover me!" Artemis shouted as she unsheathed her blade and cut one of the ropes. She ducked as one bullet passed by her head, missing her by inches.

Soon a battle has started as the sound of guns firing, blades crashing and screams of people filled the air. Everyone was busy defending themselves as more and more Zombie Pirates invaded their ships.

One tried to strike Gibbs who falls on his back and avoided the dangerous blade. He was unarmed though and about to get killed if it wasn't for Artemis who brought the blade horizontally at the man's neck, standing right behind him and 'chocking' him. The man tried to fight but Artemis walked more back before hitting the back of his knee and then strike him with all the force she could master. The back of her blade hit his temple and the man ended up on the wooden deck unconscious.

She panted and looked at Gibbs, only for a familiar cry to reach their ears. In seconds, the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow landed not too far away from them.

"Jack!", Gibbs exclaimed.

Artemis ignored him and focused to fight a Pirate who had tried to sneak up on her. She delivered a strong punch on his nose and the man stumbled back, straggling to stay conscious. She was about to deliver another blow when another pirate grabbed her hand. He raised his sword, ready to strike her only for his hand to be caught by Jack.

"That is not very nice", he said and in second, Artemis freed her hand and slammed the back of her sword on the man's face, knocking him into the sea.

"Thanks", she muttered and pushed a stray strand as the two of them locked eyes, but none dared to say another word.

Brown eyes looked away, only to notice Elizabeth fighting a pirate. He marched towards her as Artemis occupied herself with saving her crew.

"Where is the medallion?", Jack asked as he pushed her to the ground, saving her life from a bullet.

"Wrench!", she hissed and tried to slap him, but the Captain grabbed her wrist.

"Ah. Where is dear William?"

The blonde's eyes widen as she released herself and rushed to find Will, only to be grabbed by two pirates before she could assist the man who was trapped below deck as the water level rose.

Hearing her screams, Artemis turned, and anger rose within her as she rushed to help her adopted sister. She was stopped half away by two muscled dark arms who grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"Not so fast", Bo'sun said as she tried to fight but he only pulled her arms, harder. She stopped and looked around her, only to see that one by one her crew was either killed or captured. It was official, they had lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Our heroes were captured and brought back on the Pear.

"If any of you thinks of the word parley, I will have his guts for a starter", Pintel said as he walked in a circle and tied better the rope around the crew. Elizabeth managed to slip out of it and headed towards the bulwarks but stopped dead on her tracks when their ship exploded.

"Will…", she whispered, her eyes widen before anger take over. "You have got to stop it! Stop it!" she hit his chest and back with her fists but the man was unaffected by her attack. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and held her still.

"Welcome back Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour", a wicked grin appeared on Barbosa's face as he tossed her to the crew.

"Do not touch her!", Artemis shouted as she kicked Pintel on the balls and managed to free herself from the rope before charging at the Pirates. She delivered a fist to a man who tried to grab Elizabeth chest and a kick to another one who tried to stop her.

Elizabeth screamed as she fought back and was pulled away from the men. She stood behind Artemis who punched another Pirate but was forced to back away as they started to circle her.

"Well, what do we have here?", Barbossa said amused and didn't fail to notice Jack expression as he kept his eyes on the redhead.

"Come at me, I dare you"

"You have fire lass. I like that to a woman", he said with a wicked grip as he suddenly grabbed her forearm and pulled her to his chest.

"Artemis!", Elizabeth shouted as the crew attacked her. She screamed and tried to fight them but she was outnumbered.

Artemis tried to kick Barbossa, but he blocked her leg with him. She tried to punch him with her free hand, but he grabbed her wrist and brought his face closer to her. Jack's face showed pure worry and he was about to take a step forward when a familiar voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Barbossa!", the voice said as he turned his head towards the source of the voice. On the railing of the bulwark, Will stood up alive and well.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the young boy, a smile appearing on Elizabeth's face and a worried expression on Artemis'.

"Will", they both exclaimed, their tone very different.

"The two women goe free", Will ordered as he grabbed a gun from nearby and jumped on the deck, his pistol aimed at the captain.

"What's in your head boy?", the man asked as he tossed Artemis to Bo'sun who grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back in order to hold her still.

"The two women go free", Turner said determined as Barbossa walked and stopped in front of his gun.

"Only got one shot and we cannot die", he stated.

"Don't do anything stupid", Jack whispered as he raised his hand in prayer, begging the young man.

Will looked at him and then at Artemis. His eyes landed on Elizabeth before running back on the railing and jumping on it, using a hand to grab the rope to steady himself.

"You can't… I can..." and with those words, he placed the gun beneath his chin.

Elizabeth started to fight once again the Pirates, but they held her back while Bo'sun tighten the grip on Artemis' hand in order to prevent her from struggling.

"Like that", Jack muttered to himself.

"Who are you?", The Undead Captain asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No one. He is no one!", Jack said out of nowhere. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch", he continued as he stood in front of Barbossa.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

"He is the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us", Raggeti said as he pointed a finger at Will.

"On my word, do as I say or I will pull this trigger and get lost into Davy Jones' locker"

"Name your turns Mister Turner", Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth and Artemis go free"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed", Will said, ignoring Jack's gestures in an attempt to save himself as well.

"Agreed", the undead The captain said with a wicked smirk consisted of yellow teeth.

What young Turner didn't know though, was the fact that the Pirates had outsmarted him.

* * *

Finding the loopholes in his terms, our heroes ended up in being trouble. The crew was given a single boat and let on their fate in the wild and vast sea. Then, the cursed ship had made its way towards a remoted island in the sea of the Caribbean.

Once reaching there, Elizabeth was forced onto an extended plank and the crew had their swords out. With wicked smirks, they shouted at her and brought their sharp blades closer to her as the blond stood shocked and terrified on the plank. Artemis tried to fight but her hands were tied tightly with rope, placed in front of her as Bo'sun made sure to hold her with an iron grip. He was the only one from the crew, strong enough to hold against her strong and violent attempts.

"Go on! Walk the plank!", the crew shouted as Elizabeth turned her body and slowly made her way towards the other end of the wooden board.

"Barbossa! You lying Bastard! You swore she would go free!", Will shouted as he was held back, his hands tied.

"Don't dare impugn my honor boy!", he said as the crew went silent. "I agreed that she would go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where"

The Pirates laughed and gagged his mouth with a dirty rag as Jack rolled his eyes. His ands also tied with a rope and two pirates holding him by the forearms.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye", the men shouted.

"So, I will be having that dress back", the Captain said as he walked towards Elizabeth.

The crew laughed but Elizabeth didn't even buffer an eye as she took off the red dress, staying only with the white undergarment. The men whistled as she tossed it to the captain with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"It goes with your black heart"

"Oh, it is still warm", he said as he turned and tossed the dress as few men fought over it.

Elizabeth stood at the edge, looking at Will above her shoulder; her eyes showing hesitation and fear. Finally, having enough, Barbossa kicked the end of the plank. The wooden structure started to shake, and the blond lost her footing. With a 'splash' she landed on the cold waters and started to swim towards the remoted island. Then, Jack was pushed towards the plank.

"I really had rather hoped we were past this", the man said as he turned to look at the crew and at Barbossa.

"Jack, jack", the said Captain said as he placed an arm around his shoulders. "Did you not notice? That would be the same island that we made you Governor on our las trip together"

Artemis eyes widen as she eyed the island.

"I did notice", Jack said after giving a look at the island.

"Perhaps you will be able to conjure another miraculous escape. But I doubt it", Barbossa said and took a few steps back. "Of you go", were his next words as he pointed the tip of his sword at Jack's chest.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot"

"By the powers, you are right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!", a crew member grabbed the belt with all of Jack's goods and passed it to the Captain.

"Seeing as there is two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols"

"It will be one pistol as it was before and you cab be a gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death"

Jack stayed quiet but his eyes unwillingly went to Artemis who looked at him, the fire within her still burning bright. However, this small move didn't go unnoticed by the Captain who gave a wicked smirk.

"As yes, your bonnie lass. Didn't have you for a man to get attached Jack", he said as he walked towards the redhead. "I will give it to you though. She is very pretty"

His hand grabbed her chin and forced the woman to turn her head in order to look at him. He brought his face closer and she spit right on it. The crew grew quiet as Barbossa wiped the saliva from his skin before backslapping Artemis. Her head wiped to the side and her cheek burned but her body stayed still since Bo'sun had a strong grip on her. Through strands of bright red hair, she raised her head and glared at the man in front of her with all the hatred and anger she could master.

The muffled cries of Will caused the Captain to roll his eyes.

"Do not fluster Mr Turner. I didn't go back on my promise. You didn't mention about any harm coming to her, only to be let free. She will, once we are done with her"

The crew let out a sync cry of agreement as they eyed Artemis with the worst look, she ever had the misfortune to see. Jack tried to take a step forward, to do something but a sword prevented him from doing so.

The Captain walked towards him and came to a halt. He kept the grin on his face as he tossed the belt on the water. Jack looked at Artemis and then at the sinking objects but something in her blue eyes seemed to speak to him. With a small cry, he dived into the water as the men laughed.

Everyone walked towards the railing, to see Jack swimming towards the sore. Artemis eyed the island and took a few deep breaths. She closed them for a second and when she opened them, a bright fire could be seen behind her blue hues.


	11. Chapter 11

The wind picked up slightly as she grabbed the chance and brought her head back. Hitting Bo' sun on the neck due to the lack of height, the man let her go as he grabbed his neck. She turned and delivered a strong kick on his sensitive area.

The small 'thud' of his knees against the wooden deck drew everyone's attention.

"Get her!", Barbossa shouted as Artemis ducked or jumped above the men. She head butted Raggeti and grabbed her belt with her sword and gun. As more men approached her, she jumped up and gathered her knees as she brought her hands below her body, successfully bringing them forward.

The muffled cry of Will made her look at him but her strong stance seems to give strength and courage to the younger man.

Artemis backed away towards the railing by the men, before running towards the edge and jumping into the water. She brought her hands forward and landed with her head first into the cold waters.

The cried of the men on the ship were muffled away as she opened her eyes and started to swim below the giant ship. Her lungs burnt by the time she had managed to cross the distance and she took a deep breath before diving again and swimming below the water.

* * *

She struggled but managed to reach the sore just in time to hear Jack and Elizabeth arguing. She coughed some salt water that had entered her mouth and drew their attention.

"Artemis!", Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed to her older sister and helped her to sit higher on the sand.

"How did you escape?", Jack asked.

"Some dirty playing, some head butting and lots of luck", she said as she tried to catch her breath while the brunette-blond grabbed her sword and cut the ropes that held her hands.

"So, what is the plan?", she asked as she rubbed her red wrists.

"There is no plan! Apparently, we stay here and drink rum until we die!", Elizabeth said, anger rising fast as she looked at Jack.

The man opened his mouth but before he could utter a word, the woman marched away while shouting curses.

"Do not worry. She will come back once she is calm. It is not like she can go anywhere", Artemis said as she sat next to him, her sword on her laps as she caressed the blade.

"I feel sorry for the man who will take care"

"You mean James? Well, I am sure he can survive or best-case scenario; she ends up commanding him"

The duo cracked a smile and chuckled before turning to look at each other. Their smiles dropped and their faces turned serious as they stared into each other eyes. Jack's brown hues landed on the eyepatch which was now visible as her red hair was pushed back by the adventure.

"Lassie…"

"You wonder about the eye, don't you?", Artemis said and looked at the water in front of her. "Well, if we are going to die; I see no point in keeping it a secret. I must warn you, it is not exactly a happy story"

"Since when this life has happy stories?"

"Tell me about it. ***sigh*** It was almost 4 years ago"

* * *

 _Artemis was around the age of 16 and as per usual, she was sitting at the spot that eventually would inspire her pirate name; the crow's nest. She sat comfortable with her legs hanging and her whole attention at the clear blue sky._ _It seemed like yesterday when they were fighting against a terrible storm, the days passed with only the grey cloudy sky and the strong winds to accompany them. However now, no cloud had dared to hide the beautiful shade of blue above them._

 _Her mind was elsewhere, replaying her latest adventure at a small native island. She had managed to befriend a few younger native kids who had introduced her to a wonderful world of medicinal but also poisonous plants._ _She missed them, despite spending less than 2 weeks on that island. However, those kids weren't the only ones she missed. No, Will and Elizabeth were also in her mind; the two younger kids waiting for her at Port Royal._

 _She couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth about her latest adventures and teach Will a new sword fighting trick she had invented._

 _"Daydreaming again?", a voice said and forced her to land._

 _She blinked twice and kept her eyes on the sky, recognizing the voice._

 _"You know it", she said with a smile and turned her head to look at the man who was hanging from the outer part of the small round wooden structure._

 _He was around his late 60s with long pure white hair and a white beard. His eyes were a gentle brown and were deep into his skull while around them a fair amount of wrinkles could be seen._ _His face was tanned from the years under the sun and so were his arms. He was dressed in dark blue pants and a white shirt with dark blue horizontal lines. An old and worn dark blue scarf was around his neck._

 _"And here I thought you were keeping an eye like the good sailor you are", the man joked and petted her head._

 _Artemis chuckled at the humor of the man she knew as Mr. Dell. The man was her father's first mate and her second parent figure, guiding her all those years aboard the ship; the Huntress._

 _"Oh well, guess I am not that good sailor"_

 _"What are you thinking of?"_

 _"Little bit of everything; mostly Will and Liz"_

 _"Ah yes. Those two must have missed you. It's been what? 1 year?"_

 _"I think it is more but who knows anymore"_

 _"Welcome to the life on the ship"_

 _"Why thank you. I presume you didn't climb up all your way up here just to welcome me"_

 _"Your father is asking for you"_

 _"Keep it warm Mr. Dell. I will be back", she joked as she trades places with the old man and climbed her way down from a rope._

 _Her brown boots touched the wooden deck and she cleaned her brown pants and white shirt which had turned a crème shade due to all the dust and dirt she had encountered. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and made her way towards the Helm where her father was._

 _"Artemis my dear", he said as he walked towards her._

 _His red hair had turned towards a dark bronze and was short, not passing his shoulders. His beard was much longer though, making him look much older than he was already. His dark blue coat moved slightly with the gentle wind as his black boots clicked against the floor._

 _"You wanted to see me dad?"_

 _"Yes. Walk with me", he said and placed his hand around her shoulders before the duo walk slowly towards the bow. "So, your birthday is coming soon and you turn 16"_

 _"Yeah. Hard to believe it huh?", she said and looked at his dark eyes for a moment and saw an emotion she hadn't seen before. Guilt_

 _"Well… you are now officially a lady and well…I was thinking… I am sure your mother would agree…"_

 _"What is it dad?"_

 _"I believe it is time you stay at Port Royal and find yourself a kind man"_

 _She came to a halt and looked at him with betrayal visible in her blue hues. Her lips were parted but she couldn't find any words to say at the moment. How could her father, the man she adored; to tell her such thing._ _He knew better than anyone how connected she was with the sea and he had just suggested her to abandon everything for the sake of marriage. No, she wouldn't accept that; she refused._

 _Before she could say anything, Mr. Dell's voice echoed from above and the words were far from welcoming._

 _"Pirate Ship at 6 o clock! Pirate ship at 6 o clock!"_

 _Her blood ran cold within her veins as time seemed to slow down. Both, her and her father, had put the little talk behind and was fully focused on the incoming threat._

 _"Release the sails! Full speed ahead! Men to the guns!", he shouted as he made his way towards the helm, leaving Artemis standing._

 _The crew quickly followed his orders, opening each single sail in hope that the small wind would assist them to put some distance. However, they knew that the chances were small and understood the second order._ _Two crew members rushed below the deck and started to bring up the guns, passing them to the rest. One made its way in Artemis' hands and the girl took a deep breath before joining the rest of her shipmates._

 _She had been trained on all kids of works and basic weapons that were used on top of a ship, gun included. Her father spotted her and ordered her to go below but she ignores him as she took her position behind the railing at the right bulwark._ _She had never faced pirates before and all the admiration she once had, was long gone. Now, her basic instinct was of survival and that meant killing if needed._

 _The pirate ship managed to reach them soon after, the two majestic wooden monsters now side by side. The Pirates threw hooks and used ropes to hang themselves on top of the Huntress._ _However, Artemis and the rest were ready and had already started firing at the incoming pirates. Aiming for their exposes chest and killing most of them. The advantages of being a ship that was sailing under the King._

 _They had good quality guns and even a few canons which they also used at that moment. However, once a few pirates managed to escape and succeed on their goal; things toughened up._ _The said pirates started to attack the crew members that were shooting their shipmates and those who had managed to escape their blades were forced to retreat, a certain redhead included._

 _She grabbed the sword from her waist and pulled it out of its sheath, the blade giving her a sense of security. One pirate came at her and she managed to duck below his attack, only for her to jab the sharp point of the gun on the man's back._ _A groan of pain left his lips as she had managed to pierce the heart and watched as the body collapsed in front of her. She was in a mild shock but the adrenalin inside her body was helping her sustain control._

 _She quickly blocked an attack for her right side, coming face to face with another pirate. She tried to shoot him but the man was too close and he grabbed the gun, making her miss. He managed to pull it away from her and toss it to the side as their blades crashed again._

 _This small dance lasted a few seconds with the red head on the defense, holding her own against the Pirate. However, luck was not on her side as another Pirate decided to play dirty and attack from behind._

 _"Artemis!", her father screamed, warning her of the attack but ended up getting injured in the process by his own opponent._

 _The blood flying from his chest was enough to give her a good shock and stall down her evading attempt. She managed to save her body but not her right eye and cheek that were sliced by the sharp edge of the sword._

 _She let out a cry of pain as she landed on her back, her hand going to her now bleeding eye; finding herself unable to open it. The men grinned wickedly as they started walking towards her._

 _She tried to stand but almost lost her balance due to the shock and wound as well. One sword quickly stabbed one of the two men from behind and the pirate fell on the ground._

 _A smile found its way on her lips as her father retreats the blade from the body and stood protectively in front of his daughter, one hand on his chest where blood was running like a small river._

 _"Hands off my daughter", he said and charged, the two blades clashing._

 _Despite the injury, he managed to push the man away from her but he soon left an opening which proved fatal. A high slash was enough to cut the skin around his throat and the red liquid spread all over the man's face._

 _"No!", she shouted as she charged at the man, her single eyes seeing only red._

 _She attacked and attacked again and again, one swing stronger than the other. The man started to worry as she kept attacking him as a savage animal. Soon, his body was covered in different wounds and the final came when she stabbed his throat_ _She felt the thin bone break against the contact of the metal, allowing it to pass through the whole structure and come out from the other end; its tip dipped in red._

 _She pulled the blade back and watched the man fall while she took deep breaths. The adrenalin still high but the after match of the current events was catching up to her. The image of her father having his neck sliced replayed in her mind and almost caused her to drop her sword._

 _"Artemis!", someone shouted her name and a hand grabbed her wrist as she was pulled behind some barrels. She looked at the owner of the hand, proving to be no other than Mr. Dell. "Artemis, I need you to control yourself. Please"_

 _His words reached her but her mind refused to process what they meant. He kept trying, shaking her slightly and slowly; she started to understand. She gave a nod with her head, her mouth feeling too dry to allow any words to escape._

 _"Where are they?!", someone shouted and they ducked further behind the barrels, the screams of their fellow crew reaching their ears._

 _"Listen to me. There is no escape from this, not for all of us. I need you, when I give the signal, to jump off the ship and into the waters"_

 _"What… what about you?", she managed to say, her voice trembling as tears appeared at the corner of her eye._

 _"I have one final job to do", the old man said and exposed a bomb. "I had my years, I spent them doing what I loved and I am grateful I met you and your father. You are still young, he will wanted you to live your life"_

 _"But-"_

 _"There are no buts Artemis and no time. You have to do it", he said and placed his hand on top of her head, a gesture he had for her since she was a toddler. "Do it for me and for everyone here. We raised you and taught you as if you were our own child. As a parent, we want you to live"_ _A single tear escaped her left eye and rolled down her cheek, realizing where she was and what she had to do. She bit her bottom lip, a failed attempt to stop it from trembling as she hugged the man._

 _He hugged her back but another shout from the Pirate captain caused them to break earlier than they both wanted. The man looked at her and gave a nod before the young Artemis stood up and jumped off the ship._ _She dived into the water and drew the attention of the Pirates but before any of them could take few steps, the bomb exploded and took the whole ship with it as the valuable spices and gunpowder caught fire._

 _Artemis swam up, panting as she looked around her. The Huntress was gone, only pieces of it left on the surface of the water as the corpses of her fellow crew but also pirates surrounded her._ _Or at least, which bodies survived the explosion. She looked at the Pirate ship, which was caught on the line of fire, a part of it affected by the explosion while the rest of it was caught on fire._

 _Her eye was hurting, the salt stinging her new wound and she struggled to focus with only one. She managed to spot a piece of wood drifting on the waters and swam towards it. She lifted a part of her body on top of it, her muscles hurting._ _Her cheek pressed against the wooden boards as she tried to catch her breath. Something cold drew her attention and spotted her father's sword at the other corner. She stretched her arm and grabbed the handle before bringing it closer to her._

 _Her eye started to water again, the adrenalin long gone and everything catching up to her. Everyone was gone, her family was gone, and she was all alone in the middle of a vast sea._


	12. Chapter 12

"I was saved by James, fully coincidental and ironic. Apparently, I was in the sea for around 5 days. Doctors called it a miracle I was alive when I was found… After we returned to Port Royal, the Governor took me in since I had no one else and raised me as his second daughter… not much of an adventurous life but I owned him my life"

"I am sorry to hear that Lassie" those were the only words Jack could say. After such a story, he was for once, out of words.

"It's okay. Have it been different, I would have never ended up meeting you or end up stranded in the middle of the Caribbean"

The duo laughed slightly and as they looked at each other, Artemis gave a smile and looked down at the sand. A hand went under her chin and raised her head until she was looking at the Pirate in front of her.

"And I would have never seen the day where a woman spit on Barbossa's face"

His hand let go of her chin and gently went above the eyepatch. She closed her eyes and brought the face a little forward, giving him the sign that he could remove the eyepatch. Indeed, Jack's hand gently went to the back of her head and loosen the knot.

The white eye patch fell on the sand as he took a good look on her face. A long scar was diagonally marking her face. Starting from the forehead, crossing the eye and stopping a little after her cheekbone.

It was a nasty one and he had seen his fair share of them. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, exposing that the wounded eye had lost its colour. Now fully blind, the deep blue was a very light blue-white.

"You are the very man to see me like that"

"Like what?"

"Scarred, broken. Most men don't and can't stand a woman with an imperfect face" she explained as she placed the eyepatch back on. "I better go check on Lizzie"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he was too late. The vulnerable side of hers was once again concealed and the tough woman had taken its place. He watched her walk away and left out a deep sigh before taking a few big sips of rum.

* * *

Artemis found Elizabeth leaned against a tree palm, her hands folded in front of her chest and her brown eyes locked on the vast sea.

"Hey"

"Hey" she greeted back. "Finished talking?"

"Yes. Finished being angry?"

"In a way. We cannot stay here Artemis. We have to do something and go and save Will"

"I know. I know" she placed a hand on the shoulder of the younger woman and gave a sad smile. "We cannot do much though, not now… not in our situation"

"Actually… I think we can"

"You have an idea?"

"More like a plan. But I will need your help"

"Count me in," Artemis said after a moment of thoughts. She had to save Will; she couldn't just sit here waiting. No, she sat down doing nothing once; not again.

"Good. Here is the plan"

* * *

Elizabeth, Artemis and Jack were singing and dancing around a fire, the starry sky right above them. They drunk rum and showed no care in the world.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh" Jack exclaimed as he fell on his butt on the sand. He laughed a little and pulled the hand of Artemis, causing her to fall next to him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we? We will sing it all the time!"

"And you? will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main" Elizabeth added as she sat on the opposite side of his.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we will go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is? what the Black Pearl really is? is freedom"

Artemis smiled at how Jack explained it, feeling the exact same way. She let out a sigh and took a sip of rum, her eyes going on the sea in front of them. She was so in her own thoughts; she didn't notice his hand around her waist.

"Jack? it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island"

"Oh, yes" he agreed as he put his other arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved" he looked at Artemis, who turned once she sensed his gaze and gave a faint smile.

"Mr Sparrow? I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk"

"I know exactly what you mean, love"

"To freedom" Elizabeth toasted and raised her bottle of rum.

"To the Black Pearl"

"To the Black Pearl," Artemis said and watched as Jack emptied his bottle before falling back into a deep slumber. She let out a sigh and let down her bottle before looking at her adopted sister.

"Come on. We have work to do"

With that, the two women left their bottles and stood up before walking back to the cellar, ready to put their plans in motion.

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up due to the smell of smoke. He opened his brown eyes only to see that there was indeed smoke. Blinking twice, he trailed the smoke to its source which was none other than a giant fire. A giant fire that was burning his rum barrels, the wooden doors of the cellar and some palm bark and palm leaves. In front of it, stood Elizabeth and not too far away stood Artemis who had her eyes on the vast sea.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" he shouted as he ran to the blond, drawing the attention of the redhead as well.

"Yes, the rum is gone"

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone"

"Sorry, Jack. But we need to save Will, one way or another" Artemis said as she turned her full body to look at the two.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon"

Jack took out a pistol, thought for a while and then put it back before stalking off. "Must have been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must have been terrible for you. Well, it bloody is now!" he mimicked Elizabeth and then he spotted the Dauntless on the horizon. "There will be no living with her after this"

* * *

On top of the Dauntless. Elizabeth and Artemis had been reunited with the Governor and the latter received a short scolding from both him and the Commodore. Once it was over, they had decided to sail back to Port Royal, but the girls never planned to agree on that.

"But we have got to save Will", Elizabeth said for the third time.

"No. You two are safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death," Artemis said right after.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy"

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me"

"And I also did the same. How is my case different than his?" Artemis asked right after her.

"Don't be ridiculous Artemis. You are…"

"I am your what?"

"You are my daughter and you weren't on your right mind. This boy affected you too much"

"No! ***stomps her foot down*** I am not your daughter Governor; thus I am no different than Will. It was all my idea. I persuaded Will to go and talk to Sparrow and start this voyage. He should be saved and let me take the punishment for our actions"

"Now you are being utterly ridiculous Artemis" Norrington commented as he decided to join the conversation. "You should be thankful that the Governor has a genuine heart and decided to forgive you. If it was me, I would have made sure to be taught a lesson for engaging with Pirates; yet I am. Therefore, be thankful and accept the situation"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she will be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack popped up and tried to lure the Commodore.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself"

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift"

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father asked surprised.

"I am"

Artemis' mouth stayed open, looking with disbelief at her adopted sister. She knew she was desperate to save Will but would have never seen such words coming from her mouth any time soon.

"A wedding! I love weddings. Drinks all around!" Jack commented in his usual, relaxed way while also extending his arms. "I know. Clap him in irons? Right?"

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, silent as the grave.? Do I make myself clear?" James ordered.

"Inescapably clear."

* * *

In a boat with the rest of the soldiers and Jack. They were making their way into the Island, ready to take down the Pirates and save Will as the Commodore had promised.

"I don't care about the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush" James said.

"Not if you are the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus at them with your little cannons, eh? ***puts an arm on Norrington's shoulder*** What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," he said and peeled Jack's hand away.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs Commodore"

* * *

On the Dauntless, Gillette was pulling Elizabeth along with another soldier. Artemis was in a similar situation, being led via force by two other soldiers.

"Sorry, but for your own safety," Gillette said.

"Coward! The commodore ordered. I have to tell him! The Pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry, miss, he is already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story"

With those words, the two women were pushed inside the Captain's cabin and locked in. Artemis looked around her, the gears inside her head already working.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

"Most likely. He must have a reason and I am afraid that he has a very bad plan"

"Don't tell me you defend him?!"

"Of course not. I am stating the obvious. Now, no matter what he had in mind for us, he will have to make a new plan because we will get out of here", Artemis explained and gave the famous smirk she always had when a good idea was in her mind.

* * *

Inside the cave, Will was led towards the chest with the Aztec gold, ready to be used to free the Pirates from the curse.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood" Pintel explained to him.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" Twigg said and the rest of the crew roared in agreement.

"Guess there is a reason to fret"

"Beg your pardon" Jack's voice was heard as he pushed people away and tried to make his way towards Will.

"Begun by blood?" Barbossa started as he was about to cut Will's throat but came to a halt when he noticed the other Pirate.

"Excuse me"

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, never be happier to see him.

"It's not possible," Barbossa said.

"Not probable"

"Where's Elizabeth and Artemis?" Will asked.

"They are safe, just like I promised. Your bony lass is all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman"

"Shut up! You're next" The captain of the Pearl said and was about to slit Will's throat, once again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate"

"No, I really think I do"

"Your funeral"

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because the Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you. Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best… there you end up with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you will take the grandest as your flagship, and whose to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten per cent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange; you want me not to kill the whelp

"No, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance? ***picks up a few medallions*** after you've killed Norrington's men? ***throws them back as he speaks*** every last one"

"You have been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name" Will pointed out, not failing to see that Jack had pickpocketed one coin.

"Yeah"

"I want fifty per cent of your plunder" Barbossa interrupted.

"Fifteen"

"Forty"

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one. Commodore"

"We have an accord"

With those words, the two Pirates shook hands; sealing the deal.

"All hand's to the boats! ***sees Barbossa look at him askance*** Apologies. You give the orders"

"Gents? Take a walk"

The Pirates start to walk towards the water, shocking Jack for a few seconds.

"Not to the boats?"


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N] - Yo Ho Ho my fellow Pirates! I am back. Actually, I am back for quite some time but was too caught up with enjoying freedom. I am back though, for now, and bringing with me the last chapter of tour favourite book. Still, cannot believe it is over but fear not my dear readers; the second book is under construction. In a few days, I will publish the sequel of this book where our heroine will dig deeper into her past, her bond with Jack and come face to face with a brand new enemy *cough* Tentacles *cough*.**

 **Until then, enjoy and do not forget to comment. Thanks to all the new commenters and those who favoured my story**

* * *

On Dauntless, the kind governor felt guilty for locking the two women in the room and thus decided to check if everything was okay. He came to a halt in front of the door and took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth? Artemis? Are you there? Girls are you even listening to me?" he received no answer and decided to check by opening the door. However, he came face to face with an empty room. From the window, the beginning of a makeshift rope made from bed sheets was visible. "What have you done?"

* * *

Elizabeth and Artemis roared the boat until the Black Pearl and slowly climbed the majestic. Artemis, who was the first to see the two guards, motioned for her sister to be quiet as the two quietly sneaked below the deck.

A smile graced her lips as the two women spotted the prison their crewmates were being held. Gibbs was the first to notice and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Artemis, Elizabeth…"

The redhead motioned for him to be quiet and pulled the blond closer, to whisper the plan she had just made up.

* * *

Victorious, the two women throw the guards into the sea before turning to the now free crew.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm" Cotton's parrot replied to her plea and Artemis had a bad feeling on how this situation would end up.

"Cotton is right, we've got the Pearl," Gibbs said.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Artemis asked even though deep down she knew the answer.

"Jack owes us a ship," someone said.

"And there's the code to consider"

"Come on Gibbs"

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway"

* * *

The battle was lost and ended up with the two women alone on the boat, Elizabeth roaring them to the cave.

"Bloody pirates"

"Well- "Artemis, who was sitting at the edge started.

"Don't. Now it is not the time"

"Very well. Let's save Will and Jack for now. Will keep my thoughts for later"

* * *

In the cave, Will was still captive and a Pirate decided to mess with him.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain," he said but before he could say or do anything, another voice interrupted him.

"Do you like pain? ***knocks the pirate with heavy staff*** Try wearing a corset" Elizabeth said as she helped Will to stand up, only to notice Jack who was now a skeleton and was sword fighting Barbossa. [helps Will up "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asked back as the two grabbed a string and sneaked up on the three pirates who had cornered Artemis.

Noticing them, the said woman duck under one swing and gave a strong push to a shorter Pirate, causing the men to hit each other. Before they could recover, Will and Elizabeth ran around them and trapped them with a string.

However, one managed to throw a bomb at them. Our heroes, though, were unaffected as Will grabbed it and stick it into the ribcage of the same skeleton pirate. Artemis smirked and kicked the men, out of the moonlight and into the shadows.

Now back to human, the Pirate tried to grab the grenade but couldn't due to the skin and muscle that was preventing him.

"No fair," he said as they exploded.

"Boohoo," Artemis said as she pushed some of her strands out of her face and looked at Jack who was still fighting. "Shall I be worried?"

"No. He has a plan" Will said and rushed towards the chest.

The two women looked at him confused until one Pirate tried to sneak up on them. Artemis pushed Elizabeth out of the way as the pirate missed. Then she delivered a strong punch on the man's face, knocking on a pile of coins which also knocked him unconscious.

"That was close," she said, and she nodded.

Suddenly, Jack avoids a hit and cuts his hands, making sure to bleed on the medallion. He then tossed it as Will. However, Barbossa ignored his actions and aimed the pistol at Artemis. Before he could fire, Jack grabbed him and pulled the trigger.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," the Captain said.

"He didn't waste it," Will said and let two medallions drop. Both stained with his blood.

Artemis looked at Barbossa, now fully aware of the plan and was as surprised when he dropped the sword and looked at the blood which was staining his white shirt.

"I feel….cold" were his last words as he fell on his back dead, his eyes wide and an apple rolling from his open hand.

"So… the curse if gone?"

"That's right lass," Jack said as he wore a golden crown and then started to grab golden objects.

"And you sneaky Sparrow found the loophole to it"

"Once again you are right," the man said and gave her his famous smile before motioning for her to grab a golden bracelet from the pile behind her.

A few feet away, Elizabeth looked at Will.

"We should return to the Dauntless," she said.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe" he added and caused Elizabeth to run away.

Jack walked towards them and swaggered over Will. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment? That was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship"

* * *

In the end, that moment never happened, and our 4 heroes were on a boat and Will was rowing them towards the Dauntless.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said while Artemis looked at the water, her face dropped.

"They have done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that" the Pirate replied and looked at Artemis.

* * *

Two days later, the hanging had started. Jack was placed on the wooden stage in front of dozens and dozens of rich people ready to face his fate. In the very back, Elizabeth was with her father, not liking what she was seeing at all.

James wasn't too far away but Artemis seemed to be missing.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," the said Pirate muttered to himself, correcting the soldier which was reading out loud.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited here with piracy, smuggling…"

* * *

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said as she fanned herself.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all" her father explained. "If you do not feel well Elizabeth you can return to the manor and stay with Artemis"

"No, I am fine, father. Thank you"

* * *

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

"Ah, yes" Jack commented with a smile as he remembered but it soon disappeared when the Executioner glared at him.

"…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul"

In the meanwhile, Will dressed in a clean fancy outfit and a feathery hat walked through the crowd to the raised ground which his lover was standing.

"Governor Swann…Commodore... Elizabeth…I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you" he confessed and started to walk towards Jack who had the noose placed around his neck

Elizabeth noticed a very familiar pirate sitting on a banner and then a spot of red hair in the crowd. Acting fast, she whispered: "Can't breathe" and 'fainted'.

Her father and her fiancé immediately turned their back on the execution to check on her and help her stand just as the sound of drums started.

"Move!" A female voice echoed and in seconds, a sword was thrown just as Jack fell through the hole. The sword successfully stuck in the wood and acted as a foothold for the pirate.

Artemis pushed her own feathery hat out of her face and turned to look at the few soldiers who started to walk towards Jack.

"Catch!" Will shouted and threw the second sword to her which she grabbed and gave a smile and a nod.

The two of them started to fend off the soldiers and covering Jack's back as he tried to escape. Now free from the ropes thanks to the sword Artemis had thrown. Men and Women ran away from the action as the soldiers who hesitated to strike, were pushed back by the fierce redhead.

In the end, the three ended up trapped on the top of a tower. In front of them were Elizabeth, the Governor, The Commodore and dozens of soldiers while behind and below them was the vast sea.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of an ill-conceived escape attempt, maybe with the help of Artemis but not from you Mr Turner," James said.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him. And Artemis, after everything you have been through. I forgave you due to your worry for Elizabeth's wellbeing but siding with his man. He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," She said as she stood more in front of him, somehow protecting him from the raised guns.

At the same time, Jack had smiled proudly and pointed to himself, mouthing 'That's me"

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear" Will added.

"Make it 3" she added as she stood with no fear next to Will.

"You forget your place, Turner. You too Artemis"

"It's right here between you and Jack"

"As is mine," Elizabeth said suddenly and took her place next to Will.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness? sake put them down already!" her father said, and the men followed his orders.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" James asked her.

"It is"

At last, Jack noticed the same Parrot and grinned mentally. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. ***to Governor Swann*** I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically? ***to Norrington*** I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that **. *to Elizabeth*** Elizabeth it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry ***To Will*** Will…nice hat" and at last, he turned to Artemis. "Artemis… come with me. I can see and you know that your place is not here. It is out there. The sea is where you belong. Come with me and let us explore the 7 seas together"

He raised his hand for her as she looked at him shocked. Slowly, she lifted her and was about to place it in his when the Governor cut her off.

"Artemis think clearly my dear child. What would your father want?"

She stopped for a moment before placing her hand into Jack's. Then, she turned so she could look at the man who took her in.

"He would want me to be happy. To be me. I owe you everything for what you did to me Governor, but I do not belong here. Thank you for everything, I will be forever grateful"

The old man opened his mouth to say something but stopped before giving a faint smile, knowing very well that she was right. Jack smiled proudly and looked at her before looking at the crowd.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" he didn't finish his sentence as he had walked too far back and ended up falling over along with Artemis.

The two of them landed on the water and quickly swam on the surface. They smiled at each other and caught a sign of the Black Pearl who came from behind the other end of the island. They swam towards it.

* * *

"What's your plan of action? Sir" a soldier asked the Governor

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

"Mr Turner," Norrington said.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," the young man said.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life" he said as he unsheathed the sword and observed it.

"Thank you"

"Commodore! What about Sparrow? And lady Artemis?" the same soldier asked and looked at the man and then at the ship on the horizon.

"Well, I think we can afford to give them one day's head start" was all James said and left without a second look, the soldiers following behind him.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith" the Governor said as he turned to his daughter.

"No ***takes off Will's hat*** He's a pirate"

The older man walked away and let the two lover kiss for the first time.

* * *

Artemis and Jack are helped on board of the Black Pearl. The moment her feet landed on the deck, she received greetings from the crew and a few friendly pats on the back as a welcome back.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack said to Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual? Guidelines"

Artemis smiled at the answer and passed her hat on Anna Maria who had lost hers in the storm. The two women smiled at each other. At the same time, Cotton handed Jack his hand.

"Thank you"

"Captain Sparrow ***puts his coat around his shoulders*** the Black Pearl is yours," Annamaria said.

Jack slowly walked towards the helm and looked at his crew fondly.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free"

On his orders, the screw scattered to prepare the ship. Artemis smiled and climbed the stairs, observing him with how much love he looked at the helm.

"Where now Captain?" she asked, and he motioned for her to come closer.

"Where our heart desire," he said as he stood behind her and placed the compass on her palm and held his below hers. She could feel her breath on her neck but was too focused on the compass to mind.

Jack watched her with a smile as he took a step forward and waited for the point of the needle to settle. Once it did, she smiled and looked at him.

"We have a destination"

"Then let us bring that horizon"

She smiled and passed him the compass before heading to help the crew with the ropes, her heart beating with adrenaline as they sailed further and further away from her prison and closer towards her freedom.


	14. Sequel

The sequel is out my dear readers! Took a little longer than I expected but here it is!

Go to my profile and search for it. _**The Crow of the Sea**_

Do not forget to read & review


End file.
